


¡Hokage Encogí A Mi Dobe!

by RozenDark



Category: Naruto
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Mpreg, SasuNaru - Freeform, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2020-01-25 14:53:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18576751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RozenDark/pseuds/RozenDark
Summary: Después de que Naruto rechazara a Sasuke por temor a no poder darle una familia, descubre que es un doncel, sin embargo, cuando quiso explicarse, el Uchiha comienza a ignorarlo por completo, pero todo eso cambia cuando los envían juntos a una misión, donde unos misteriosos ninjas con las claras intenciones de secuestrar al Uchiha los sorprenden.Se arma una pelea, la cual iban a ganar, de no ser porque atacaron a Naruto con un extraño jutsu, el cual lo deja del tamaño de un pequeño e inofensivo muñeco.SasuNaru





	1. ¡Hokage Encogí A Mi Dobe!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como habrán notado, decidí guardar la historia e irla publicando de poco en poco (en el caso de Wattpad, pues en Ay, iré haciendo los cambios y en Fanfiction y AO3 iré publicando por primera vez), esto se debe a que he decidido retomar la segunda historia, después de tanta insistencia, claro, no sin antes darle una mega edición a esta historia, pero claro, guardándola y “publicándola” como si fuera la primera vez :D  
> En fin, los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y los demás de mi propias autoría. La historia fue inspirada en viejas películas/historias como "Pulgarcita" y "Almendrita" con un buen toque de RozenDark xD  
> Y sin más que decir, les invito a leer (^3-)/

 

 

**"¡Hokage Encogí A Mí Dobe!"**

 

**~ ° ɞ ° ~ **ღ** **~ ° ɞ ° ~****

Era un día muy hermoso en Konoha, demasiado hermoso para aprovecharlo en demasiadas y absurdas maneras, aunque como siempre –desde que su rival y compañero regreso a la aldea-, cierto rubio se encontraba como siempre en el Ichiraku ramen, aunque en esta ocasión,  no se encontraba solo, así como tampoco lo acompañaba el buen Iruka o el mentiroso Kakashi. No señor, pues la persona que se encontraba con él  era el último de los Uchiha con vida.

Los dos ninjas más poderosos por fin estaban juntos, y aunque a veces peleaban, también reían y recordaban viejas anécdotas que tal vez en un futuro contarían a sus sucesores, pero al fin y al cabo –no importando la manera-, ambos, Uchiha y Uzumaki, estaban juntos.

Y cuando terminaron de comer –cosa demasiado rara, considerando lo tragón que era el Uzumaki-, fueron a caminar por los alrededores de Konoha, hasta que el azabache y a su vez, detuvo a su acompañante.

Sasuke se encontraba sumamente nervioso, y aunque odiará admitirlo, también temía por una negativa de ese Dobe. Sabía que le había causado demasiados inconvenientes a Naruto, así como había hecho demasiado daño, sin embargo, después de todo el largo oscuro sendero que había recorrido, tenía demasiado claro a       quien quería en su vida como compañero –y no solo de amistad-.

 

—Naruto, yo necesito decirte algo muy importante —dijo para así tener toda la atención del Uzumaki—. Sé que en el pasado hice mucho mal, especialmente a ti… aun así, yo quiero…

— ¿Qué necesitas decirme Teme? —cuestionó curioso el blondo, más que nada, porque era demasiado extraño ver a Sasuke así de nervioso.

—Yo quiero decirte que… —Sasuke sabía que tenía que hablar, pero simplemente no hallaba las palabras correctas para hacerlo—. _“Vamos Sasuke, no eres ningún maldito cobarde, ¡eres un Uchiha! Y como tal, debes demostrar tu valía en la vida”_  —más que avergonzado, se decía esas palabras de auto motivación para darse el valor de confesarse—. ¡Yo te amo! —dijo repentinamente. Ni siquiera él se esperaba revelar aquello y menos de esa manera tan escandalosa y a su vez, desesperada.

—Naruto estaba asombrado, y a su vez, apenado—. Yo… Sasuke yo… —y aunque quería responder de inmediato, no podía, al menos no cuando tenía esos pensamientos tan negativos—. _“También, pero tú más grande sueño es renacer tu clan y yo no puedo quitártelo”_ —pensó con amargura, al ya tener una respuesta que hasta a él le dolía—. Lo siento Sasuke, pero yo no —respondió de manera, tratando de sonar serio. Aun cuando le dolía haberlo hecho, el Uzumaki simplemente pensó en los deseos de su amado Teme, antes que en los suyos propios.

 _—“Ya lo sabía, debí imaginar que con todo lo que hice, Naruto no tendría los mismos sentimientos hacía mi”_ —pensó con mucha tristeza, pues pensaba que Naruto no sería tan cruel al rechazarlo—. No te preocupes, no es como si me importará del todo, después de todo, hice muchas cosas malas —dijo sin sentimientos—. Lo mejor en estos momentos, es que regrese a casa —avisó totalmente serio, lo que menos quería en esos momentos, era que Naruto sintiera lastima de él, así que decidido, le dio la espalda al Uzumaki, dispuesto a irse de ese lugar.

— ¿Sasuke aún somos amigos?, ¿no? —preguntó preocupado el blondo, pues esperaba que al menos pudieran seguir siendo cercanos, no importando si era solamente una amistad.

—Tal vez… ahora no lo sé Naruto —respondió el azabache de manera cortante, para después irse a gran velocidad.

—Ante esa respuesta Naruto supo bien que las cosas entre él y Sasuke cambiarían—. En verdad lo siento Teme, pero lo hice porque te amo y quiero que logres tu sueño de revivir a tu clan, aún si yo debo quedarme lejos para ver tu felicidad —murmuró con amargura mientras, comenzaba a derramar lágrimas llenas de dolor.

 

**~.o0o.~**

 

Naruto trato de ser positivo ante la respuesta del Uchiha, sabía que Sasuke estaría demasiado sentido, especialmente con la respuesta negativa que le había dado.

En cuanto a él, pues cabe mencionar que después de lo sucedido, había comenzado a comer muchos dulces –demasiados dulces y de los más empalagosos- y lo más raro –al menos en su persona- menos ramen, y claro, Naruto como el despistado que era, no le  tomo demasiada importancia, dando por sentado que era por su reciente depresión, o eso pensó, hasta que cierto día al ir directo al baño se llevó una no muy agradable sorpresa. Justo al bajarse los calzoncillos con su característica pereza, vio una insignificante mancha de sangre, aunque claro, él siendo un chico, era obvio que sería como ver una masacre o que quizás se iría a morir demasiado joven.

 

— ¡No puede ser! —gritó con completa histeria, mientras negaba una y otra vez—. Me muero desangrado —susurró  completamente  pálido y demasiado asustado.

 

Después de meditarlo demasiado y tomar grandes bocanadas de aire para relajarse, Naruto pensó con más claridad y completamente tembloroso se quitó el calzoncillo y lo tiró. Obviamente se bañó de manera nerviosa, para después vestirse y salir con prisa hacía al hospital. Le urgía  demasiado ir a ver a Tsunade y verificar que no se estuviera muriendo como lo creía.

 

**~.o0o.~**

 

Al llegar al hospital, Naruto apenas vio a la exuberante Hokage, no dudo ni por un segundo acercarse con prisa, y de una manera demasiado desesperada.

 

— ¡Oba-chan! —llamó en susurro, mientras la miraba con demasiada desesperación.

—Naruto, ¿qué te trae por acá? —preguntó Tsunade sorprendida por ver al Uzumaki en el hospital, especialmente cuando sabía que el rubio jamás pisaba el hospital, a menos que ella lo obligara.

— ¿Podemos hablar en privado? —preguntó en voz baja, mientras veía a todos lados.

—Claro —respondió Tsunade demasiado extrañada por aquel comportamiento.

 

Tsunade no espero más y llevo a Naruto directo a un consultorio. Ya allí, cerró con seguro, debido al comportamiento demasiado sospechoso en el Uzumaki, aunque más que nada, porque el mismo Naruto no quería que nadie más supiera aquello que lo aquejaba justo en esos momentos.

Naruto no espero más y le conto todo a Tsunade, quien al escuchar lo ocurrido solo sonrío divertida y más que fascinada, para después hacer que el menor se recostara en la camilla para poder sacarle una muestra de sangre,  más que nada para confirmar al cien por cien sus sospechas.

Ambos esperaron dos horas y apenas estuvieron listos los estudios, Tsunade reviso los resultados de sangre más de tres veces, solo para estar completamente segura, y al ver que sus sospechas si estaban del todo comprobadas, decidió regresar con Naruto para explicarle lo que sería su vida de ahora en más.

 

—Apenas diviso a la Senju, Naruto no pudo más con su preocupada curiosidad—. ¿Y bien?, ¿qué tengo?, ¿me voy a morir? —preguntó el blondo demasiado preocupado  y alterado, especialmente al ver la cara que Tsunade traía.

—No Naruto, no es nada malo y no te vas a morir —contestó divertida la rubia.

— ¿Y entonces? —inquirió algo intrigado.

—Eres un doncel —soltó de manera repentina y más que nada, seria.

—Naruto enarcó una ceja en son de confusión—. ¿Doncel?, ¿qué es eso? —preguntó entre curioso y asustado, esperando que no fuera algo contraproducente para su salud.

—Tsunade sonrió con diversión—. Doncel es el hombre que nace con el don de crear vida en su interior, como una mujer. En este caso, tú al ser doncel, naciste con el aparato reproductor femenino y masculino y aunque en dado caso llegases a estar íntimamente con una mujer, no podrás embarazarla, debido a que el líquido seminal de un doncel no contiene espermatozoides. En cuanto a tu aparato reproductor femenino, solo diré que en el caso de los donceles, estos tienen tres tipos de entradas, la anal, la vaginal y por supuesto, la del miembro masculino, así que si llegarás a querer tener hijos, creo que no debo explicar que es lo que tienes que hacer —explicó la médico lo más entendible para ese cabeza hueca.

—Naruto asintió aun confundido, sin embargo, lo que más le interesaba era saber lo de su sangrado—. ¿Y por eso casi muero desangrado? —preguntó asustado al recordar su incidente en el baño, aunque eso sonara demasiado dramático, considerando que era una insignificante mancha de sangre.

—Tsunade asintió demasiado divertida—. Sí, eso es normal, es como el ciclo menstrual que las mujeres tienen cada mes, claro que en una mujer comienza entre los once a los trece años y en un doncel, pues alrededor de los dieciséis a dieciocho, así como tú. Además de ser cada tres meses y si corres con suerte, una única vez en la vida, así que, ¡felicidades Naruto! ya eres todo un doncel —dijo Tsunade con una sonrisa—. Bueno, ya explicado esto, será mejor que yo siga trabajando y tú trates de calmarte y verle el lado positivo a este descubrimiento —mencionó de lo más normal, para después retirarse.

 

**~.o0o.~**

 

Naruto seguía sin poder creerlo del todo, pues aquella noticia no se la hubiera esperado. Incomodo, nervioso y por supuesto, extrañado, el Uzumaki apenas y se levantó de aquella camilla, todo de una manera lenta y algo perezosa.

 

—Soy doncel —susurró sin creerlo, hasta que a su mente llego la declaración de Sasuke—. Eso quiere decir que puedo estar con Sasuke y darle descendencia —se dijo así mismo, mientras se levantaba –aunque en lo de darle descendencia le ponía nervioso-, pero aun así y solo pensando en el Uchiha, salió corriendo a buscarlo.

Corriendo por los alrededores, siempre alerta, Naruto buscaba a Sasuke para darle la respuesta que quiso darle en el momento en el que el Uchiha se le declaro. Sin embargo, al lograr divisarlo, no le gusto para nada verlo tan acaramelado con su compañera en común, especialmente cuando la Haruno se aferraba de una manera demasiado desesperada al brazo del Uchiha.

 

— ¡Sasuke! —le llamo, pero este no le hizo caso o simplemente lo ignoro—. ¡Teme!—casi soltó un grito, esperando que ahora sí, aquel torpe Uchiha le hiciera caso.

— ¿Qué quieres? —preguntó con un tono demasiado frío y una mirada llena de desdén.

 

Naruto mentiría si dijera que no se sintió mínimo con aquel actuar, y aunque sabía que Sasuke tenía razones de sobra para ignorarlo, ahora era su turno de demostrarle cuanto le gustaba ese orgulloso Teme.

 

—Yo quiero hablar contigo —respondió nervioso, aunque tratando de aparentar seguridad.

—Sasuke simplemente desvió su mirada hacia la Haruno—. Lo siento Uzumaki, pero ahora estoy teniendo una cita con Sakura, ¿qué no lo ves? —dijo con desprecio y rencor.

—Naruto parpadeo de manera rápida al ver la sonrisa triunfadora de Sakura—. ¿Cita? —preguntó en susurro, al no creer que ni una semana de la declaración de Sasuke, y este ya le había tomado la palabra. Apenado, apretó los puños, para evitar hacer alguna escena—. Lo siento, creo que será en otra ocasión nuestra platica, así que me despido —, dijo apenado, mientras se veía obligado a forzar hacer una pequeña sonrisa, para después irse con demasiada prisa.

—Sasuke-kun ¿tú sabes de que quería hablar Naruto? —preguntó curiosa la Haruno, todo mientras se aferraba con más fuerza al brazo de su amado Uchiha.

—No lo sé y la verdad no me importa, así que  mejor lo olvidamos y continuamos con nuestra cita —respondió el azabache  con completa seriedad.

—Sakura se sonrojo con aquella faceta tan natural en su amada obsesión—. Como digas, Sasuke-kun —dijo en tono meloso la chica—. _“Qué bueno que mi Sasuke-kun ignoro al estorboso de Naruto, así solo estará conmigo y más porque yo le puedo dar lo que estúpido no”_ —pensó con malicia, sin las intenciones de dejarle al Uzumaki el camino libre.

 

La “pareja” continúo con su dichosa cita, sin tomar muy en cuenta el deprimente comportamiento del rubio, mientras que el pobre Naruto se sentía pésimo por el frio trato que le había dado Sasuke.

 

**~.o0o.~**

 

Pasaron los días, y para  Sasuke y Naruto no podían ser más torturadores, ya ni se hablaban y mucho menos se veían, hasta que Tsunade muy preocupada por su “nieto” y la reciente depresión que tenía, decidió llamarlos a ambos.

 

—Muy bien necesito que los dos vayan al país de las olas y lleven esto —ordenó Tsunade, mientras les entregaba una caja.

— ¿Qué es eso oba-chan? —preguntó curioso Naruto.

—Es un anillo de compromiso, una pareja decidió encargar el anillo aquí, pero no pueden venir a buscarlo y por eso nos pidieron llevarlo —explicó Tsunade.

— ¿Y para eso nos llamó a los dos? —inquirió con fastidio el Uchiha.

—Sí, así que será mejor que se vayan de una vez —ordenó en tono serio Tsunade—. A menos claro, que quieran que les tome más tiempo de lo estipulado —comentó como si nada.

—Como sea —respondió de manera indiferente Sasuke, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

— ¡Hasta pronto oba-chan! —se despidió un desanimado Naruto.

 

Los dos se fueron a sus casas y se prepararon para el viaje. Una vez tuvieron todo listo, ambos se encontraron en la puerta principal de Konoha y caminaron en silencio y de una manera lenta, hasta llegar al país de las olas. No paso mucho cuando lograron hacer la entrega de manera exitosa, así que con tiempo de sobra, descansaron unas horas, para después comenzaron a caminar de regreso a Konoha de la misma manera en la que llegaron al país de las olas, o al menos, hasta que Naruto harto de la indiferencia de Sasuke decidió hablar y encarar a ese orgulloso Uchiha.

 

— ¡Teme ya basta de tratarme así!—exigió Naruto demasiado molesto.

—Sasuke enarcó una ceja —. ¿Así cómo? —preguntó—. Es lo que te mereces por rechazarme, después de que me tomo demasiado declararme —, espetó Sasuke también molesto.

—Pero yo lo hice por una buena causa veras yo…—quisó explicar el porqué de aquella respuesta negativa, pero no pudo terminar de hablar porque Sasuke lo interrumpió.

—Sabes mejor ni sigas —de manera rápida le puso un alto al Uzumaki—. Así mejor, porque podre renacer mi clan con Sakura y tú bueno, como nadie te quiere, te quedaras solo como siempre lo has estado —hablo con un gran desprecio en sus palabras, sin darse cuenta cuanto lastimaba a Naruto.

 

Obviamente aquella fría respuesta fue lo que más le dolía. Sin embargo, sabía que nadie lo querría de una manera romántica, así como sabía que había arruinado su oportunidad con Sasuke.

 

—Tienes razón, nadie me quiere, así que ya dicho esto, mejor continuamos con nuestro camino —susurró Naruto con la voz entrecortada, casi como si fuera a llorar.

—Sasuke al ver a Naruto, se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho—. Naruto yo no quise, yo…—trataba de disculparse

—Mejor dejémoslo así —pidió el blondo mientras pasaba de largo a Sasuke.

 

Después de eso ninguno de los dos se habló, no querían decir palabras de más que terminaran por hacer que se odiaran.

 

**~.o0o.~**

 

Pasaban las horas y ninguno de los dos se dirigía la palabra. Y justo cuando ambos pensaron que su situación no podía empeorar, de manera repentina,  cinco ninjas misteriosos se aparecieron justo enfrente de ellos.

 

— ¿Qué es lo que quieren? —preguntó en tono serio y de una manera demasiado exigente el azabache.

—Te queremos a ti Uchiha —contestó uno de los ninjas.

—Como si pudieran llevarme con ustedes —respondió  Sasuke, mientras sonreía de lado.

—Ya lo veremos —dijo el ninja en tono amenazador.

 

Una batalla comenzó y tanto Sasuke como Naruto iban ganando, hasta que uno de los ninjas sorprendió al Uzumaki y lo mando lejos de un solo y certero golpe.

Ante esto Sasuke se enojó, e iba a ir por el maldito que había golpeado a SU Dobe, pero lo dejo de lado para ir a ver si Naruto estaba bien, cosa que aprovecharon  los ninjas y lo rodearon, luego comenzaron a hacer un jutsu que comenzó a iluminar a Sasuke, quien quedó inmóvil cuando esa luz lo comenzó a rodear.

Cuando la luz iba a atrapar por completo a Sasuke, Naruto fue hacía él y lo empujo en el último momento haciendo que el que quedara atrapado fuera él. Antes de que esos ninjas terminaran el jutsu, Sasuke los noqueo a todos, pero ya era demasiado tarde, aun cuando logro detenerlos para evitar que los efectos del jutsu fueran completados, el jutsu logro su objetivo. Para cuando Sasuke vio donde debería de estar el Uzumaki, este no estaba, lo único que había en ese lugar era la ropa y las cosas del blondo.

Por un momento Sasuke pensó que ese jutsu era para desintegrar y con mucho miedo se acercó y comenzó a revisar la ropa y lo que encontró lo dejo en completo shock. Allí estaba Naruto inconsciente y completamente desnudo, pero lo más curioso es que el blondo se había encogido hasta quedar del tamaño de alguna muñequita, así que con furia, el azabache viro a ver hacía donde había dejado a los ninjas, pero estos ya se habían ido.

Quería ir tras ellos, pero tenía el pequeño problema llamado Naruto, quien lo saco de sus pensamientos cuando despertó y le hablo.

 

—Sasuke, ¿qué paso?, ¿por qué te ves muy grande? —preguntó el blondo completamente confundido.

—Dobe, esos tipos usaron un jutsu y te encogieron —explicó de manera directa y porque no admitirlo, muy nerviosa también.

— ¡¿Qué?! —gritó asustado—. No puede ser y ¿ahora qué hago? —preguntó mientras comenzaba a alarmarse.

—Primero que nada, ni se te ocurra  llorar, porque es molesto —respondió en tono frio el azabache, sin darse cuenta que solo empeoraba las cosas.

 

Naruto no podía cuan insensible podía llegar a ser ese imbécil Uchiha, pero al ver como lo trataba, aun cuando sabía a la perfección que él era quien debería de estar de ese tamaño, no pudo evitar comenzar a llorar.

 

—No sé por qué te salve, si solo me tratas muy mal —susurró, mientras se abrazaba así mismo.

 _—“Que idiota soy, por mi culpa esta así y yo lo trato de lo peor”_ —se reprendió mentalmente el Uchiha—. Ya tranquilo, en verdad lo siento, lo mejor será apresurarnos a llegar para ir con la vieja borracha —sugirió mientras comenzaba a caminar olvidándose de Naruto.

—Sasuke esperam…—pero no pudo terminar de hablar porque cayo entre sus ropas casi inconsciente.

—Cuando Sasuke escucho a Naruto fue hacía el, pero se apresuró al verlo caer—. ¿Qué tienes Dobe? —preguntó totalmente preocupado.

—No lo sé…me siento muy cansado…además yo no puedo seguirte el paso de este tamaño…y tampoco puedo…andar desnudo por allí —explicó el blondo entrecortado y ligeramente sonrojado.

—Entonces será mejor que te envuelva con algo y yo te lleve —dijo el azabache mientras rompía la chamarra de Naruto y lo envolvía con un trozo de  esta—. Listo ahora vamos —susurró mientras lo tomaba con cuidado entre sus manos—. Descansa mientras Dobe —pidió en tono tranquilizador.

—Gracias —susurró el blondo en susurro mientras se quedaba dormido.

 

Después aquello, Sasuke no espero ni un minuto más y comenzó a correr a toda velocidad, pero con cuidado para no despertar a Naruto, quien iba dormido en sus manos.

Y cuando Sasuke por fin llego a Konoha, no medio palabra alguna con el par de ninjas que custodiaba la entrada, simplemente los pasó de largo y fue directo a la torre. En cuanto llegó, entro sin tocar –ni dar aviso por supuesto- y al entrar le mostro a Tsunade al pequeño, diminuto y hasta curioso Naruto.

Tsunade, en cuanto vio el estado del Uzumaki, quedo totalmente sorprendida y perpleja, para después mirar a Sasuke con demasiada curiosidad y sorpresa, esperando a que le explicara todo lo sucedido, pero lo único que el azabache pudo decir fue…

 

— ¡Hokage encogí a mi Dobe!...

 

 

**Continuará**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que los cambios les hayan gustado, la verdad, estaba demasiado renuente en hacerle algún cambio, puesto que soy de esas personas que ven los errores de su pasado para tratar de mejorar en el futuro, pero como seguían insistiendo con la segunda parte, decidí hacerle un cambio a esta historia también, más que nada, porque aun no entiendo que les atrae tanto de esta historia, si hasta demasiados errores (los cuales ahora digo y describo como horrores) ortográficos se trae :/  
> Pero bueno, la actualización será un capítulo semanal… O sea que 11 largas semanas l@s torturaré para que tengan completa la historia de nueva cuenta :D  
> En fin, si les ha gustado y me lo hacen saber con sus hermosos comentarios, se los agradeceré muchísimo :3  
> En fin, nos leemos pronto   
>  Chau chau (^3-)/


	2. "Sentimientos Revelados"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes que nada, una mega disculpa por la tardanza. Si bien, se perfectamente que dije que iría actualizando cada semana, no lo hice por varias cuestiones en cuanto a mi estado de ánimo, y aunque técnicamente el fic ya está listo, le estoy dando una súper edición, sin llegar a hacerle grandes cambios, pero que quede como mi actual manera de escribir (algo que no es tan sencillo como suena), en cuanto a mi tardanza, pues en un grupo SasuNaruSasu sabían que mi madre estaba mala de salud y desgraciadamente falleció el pasado 24 de abril y justo cuando estaba más o menos (y porque escribir me levanta un poco los ánimos), el pasado 31 de mayo me mataron a mi lindo Alvin, así que la depresión volvió.   
> Sé que les prometí actualizaciones semanales, y sé que les falle enormemente, pero espero y comprendan y no me apresuren :(   
> En fin, los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y los demás de mi propias autoría. La historia fue inspirada en viejas películas/historias como "Pulgarcita" y "Almendrita" con un buen toque de RozenDark xD  
> Y sin más que decir, les invito a leer (^3-)/

**"Sentimientos Revelados"**

 

 **~ ° ɞ ° ~** **ღ** **~ ° ɞ ° ~**

 

— ¡Hokage encogí a mi Dobe!...

— ¿Cómo que tú lo encogiste? —preguntó totalmente furiosa la rubia ignorando la parte en que el azabache dijo “mi Dobe”.

—Bueno, técnicamente, yo no lo encogí, pero fue mi culpa. Unos ninjas misteriosos aparecieron de repente y usaron un jutsu extraño en mí, pero Naruto me aparto antes de que el jutsu me afectara a mí, ocasionando que el quedara de este tamaño —explicó el azabache sintiéndose muy culpable—. Y ahora no sé porque el Dobe se siente tan cansado, ni tampoco sé porque no ha despertado —murmuró el azabache muy preocupado, mientras veía al blondo dormir en sus manos.

—Tranquilo —la Hokage suspiro con cansancio, mientras se disponía a acercarse al diminuto Uzumaki—. Por ahora lo importante es verificar que Naruto se encuentre bien así que pásamelo —dijo un poco calmada.

—Está bien —respondió Sasuke de manera sumisa mientras ponía al blondo con cuidado en el escritorio de  Tsunade.

—Bien veamos cómo esta —la rubia se dispuso a revisar que Naruto no estuviera herido y confirmar al cien por ciento sus sospechas acerca de aquel jutsu—. Por el momento Naruto solo está durmiendo y gracias al cielo no tiene heridas —dijo Tsunade aliviada, cosa que alegro al azabache— .Pero sobre el jutsu, yo no puedo removerlo —reveló la rubia totalmente seria.

— ¿Qué?, pero si usted es la mejor ninja médico y también es la Hokage, ¿por qué dice que no puede removerlo? —preguntó el Uchiha completamente alterado.

—La rubia suspiro con preocupación—. Verás, este jutsu es muy antiguo, de hecho se creía que solo era un mito, ya que no muchos lo conocen. Los rumores que se han escuchado acerca de este jutsu, son de que la aldea que lo creo, vivía entre las sombras y que nadie conoce el nombre de dicha aldea, Lo único que se acerca del jutsu de encogimiento es que no solo encoge al oponente, sino que también quita toda habilidad y control de chakra y eso también explicaría porque Naruto está muy cansado ahora —explicó Tsunade en tono serio y preocupado.

—Entonces el Dobe no podrá ni defenderse de los insectos —, murmuró Sasuke en tono alarmante.

—Así es y eso es lo que me preocupa —afirmó Tsunade mientras veía a Naruto—. ¡Shizune! —gritó Tsunade.

— ¿Si?, Tsunade-sama —murmuró la nerviosa asistente de la rubia, mientras entraba a la oficina.

—Acércate y te lo digo al oído —ordenó Tsunade.

—Shizune se acercó y cuando vio a Naruto se sorprendió, pero no dijo nada y se dispuso a escuchar a Tsunade—. ¿Qué necesita Tsunade-sama? —preguntó Shizune.

—Tsunade se acercó a su oído—. Consigue algo de ropa para Naruto —pidió en tono malicioso. Ella mejor que nadie, sabía que en ninguna tienda había ningún tipo de producto para niños y solo había para niñas lo que significaba ropa para muñecas—. Y también consigue la mejor casa de muñecas que haya en la aldea —ordenó burlesca, de alguna manera, debía sacarle provecho a ese inusual jutsu.

—Enseguida vuelvo Tsunade-sama —respondió Shizune y se fue con prisa.

— ¿Ropa?, ¿casa de muñecas? —inquirió con extrañeza el azabache.

—Sí. Una casa de muñecas para que pueda dormir con calma, ya sabes, para que no se altere cada que despierte y vea todo gigante —explicó con calma la rubia—. Y por si no te diste  cuenta, Naruto no puede andar por allí con un trozo de tela que casi no le cubre nada, por eso pedí ropa.

—Sasuke se dio cuenta de eso y se sonrojo al saber que él fue el primero en ver al rubio así—. Tiene razón —murmuró, mientras desviaba su mirada hacia otro lado.

—Ahora que lo entendiste, espero que lo puedas cuidar bien con todas estas facilidades que te estoy dando…

— ¿Qué?, yo ni loco cuido al Dobe —alegó en tono frio el azabache.

—Es lo menos que puedes hacer por él —Tsunade estampó su puño con fuerza, muy molesta por la actitud del azabache.

—Yo…yo no quiero esa carga —mencionó en tono frio y molesto.

—Bueno entonces lo dejare con Sai. Sí, creo que el sí cuidaría bien a Naruto —dijo la rubia en tono malicioso, ya que sabía los sentimientos del ambu hacia el Uzumaki y también sabía que Sasuke reventaría de celos.

—No es necesario que llame a esa copia barata, ya que yo lo cuidare. —respondió Sasuke totalmente serio y molesto.

—Eso pensé —susurró la rubia muy divertida por el repentino cambio del azabache—. Bueno será mejo…—pero no pudo terminar de hablar porque, justo el diminuto problema había despertado por fin.

— ¡Oba-chan! —gritó Naruto muy sorprendido al ver el tamaño de Tsunade y recordó todo lo sucedido—. Yo sigo siendo pequeño, entonces no regresare a mi tamaño normal —murmuró preocupado por ese terrible problema.

—Tranquilo Naruto encontraremos la forma de regresarte a la normalidad, pero por ahora te quedaras con Sasuke —informó Tsunade totalmente seria.

—Pero yo no  quiero ser una carga —susurró el Uzumaki con preocupación, ya que aún recordaba como lo había tratado Sasuke anteriormente.

—No lo serás y no reproches más —respondió la rubia en tono amenazador—. Ahora a esperar a que llegue Shizune —murmuró en tono malicioso.

— ¡Tsunade-sama ya llegue! —anunció la chica de negros cabellos, mientras entraba—. Aquí está la casita de muñecas que me pidió y es la mejor que encontré —dijo con cansancio, mientras ponía una casita de muñecas  de dos pisos en el escritorio—. Y sobre la ropa, pues pude conseguir ropa interior para hombre, pero la ropa para  vestir. Solo pude conseguir kimonos, los menos femeninos que pude encontrar —explicó completamente apenada, mientras ponía una pequeña bolsa llena de kimonos para muñecas.

— ¿Para qué es todo esto oba-chan? —preguntó curioso el blondo, por alguna razón, sentía que aquello no era nada bueno para él.

—La casa es para que vivas mientras te regresamos a la normalidad y la ropa es para que la uses —explicó de lo más normal la rubia.

—Me conformo con la casa, pero esa ropa es de niña, ¿qué no había para figuras de acción? —preguntó el blondo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y hacia un mohín.

—Lo siento, pero últimamente solo las niñas compran juguetes y por esa razón los comerciantes no han hecho pedidos para los niños. —explicó de manera nerviosa Shizune.

—Yo no me voy a poner esa ropa —sentenció Naruto con un mohín, aun con ese tamaño, él tenía dignidad, no importaba que fuera un doncel.

—No discutas y ponte este —ordenó Tsunade mientras le daba un kimono naranja con tonalidades negras y con bordados en forma de flores blancas.

—Ya que —murmuró Naruto sin ganas mientras tomaba la ropa y entraba a la casa, sin duda alguna, ahora con ese diminuto tamaño, la rubia Hokage daba más miedo que nunca—. Listo, ¿contenta? —cuestionó el blondo mientras salía de la casita.

—Tsunade lanzo un leve grito al ver lo lindo que lucía ese diminuto rubio—. Te ves tan adorable Naruto —mencionó en tono meloso.

—Sasuke al ver a Naruto casi se le desangra la nariz—. “Maldito Dobe y su cuerpo tentador” —pensaba el azabache mientras veía al Uzumaki lujuriosamente.

—Bien, Sasuke te lo encargo mucho y cuando tenga noticias te llamo entendido —dijo en tono serio la rubia.

—Como sea —respondió Sasuke—. Dobe entra a la casita —ordenó el azabache.

—Sí —susurró Naruto de manera nerviosa, mientras entraba a la casita.

—Toma Sasuke-kun esta es la ropa —mencionó Shizune, mientras le entregaba la bolsita de ropa a Sasuke.

—Sí, si como sea —dijo el azabache mientras agarraba la bolsa y la ponía en la casita—. Bien Dobe sujétate de algo porque no voy a ir lento —advirtió seriamente.

—Sí —respondió el Uzumaki, mientras se agarraba de lo primero que encontró.

 

Sasuke salió a toda velocidad hacía el barrio Uchiha para ir a su casa y cuando estuvo a punto de llegar alguien lo llamo haciendo que detuviera su apresurado andar.

 

—Dobe será mejor que te quedes callado y por nada salgas de la casita, ahora vuelvo —ordenó Sasuke mientras asentaba la casita algo lejos de él.

—Sasuke espera yo…—pero dejo de hablar cuando vio que Sasuke ya se había alejado de él para acercarse a Sakura.

—Sasuke-kun que bueno que llegaste —mencionó emocionada la chica en un tono extremadamente meloso, mientras se colgaba del brazo del azabache.

—Sí, si como sea —dijo Sasuke con indiferencia.

— ¿Qué pasa Sasuke-kun?, ¿te dejo de mal humor Naruto? —preguntó con enojo la peli rosa.

—Sí —fue la corta respuesta del azabache.

—“Ese estorbo” —pensó con odio la peli rosa—. Pues ve el lado amable, Naruto no se encuentra aquí con nosotros.

—Sí, eso es lo bueno —respondió Sasuke con indiferencia sin recordar que Naruto no estaba muy lejos de él y que podía escuchar la conversación.

—Naruto veía y escuchaba a la pareja hablar mal de él —. “Si es así como piensa, no quiero que él me cuide” —pensó con mucha tristeza el Uzumaki, mientras salía de la casita—. Mejor voy a buscar a oba-chan para decirle —murmuró, mientras comenzaba a caminar.

 

Naruto comenzó a caminar y se alejó del lugar y tuvo mucha suerte que no hubiera gente por los alrededores. Continuo caminando hasta llegar a un parque que  estaba muy lejos de Sasuke según él, pero en realidad estaba a dos cuadras de donde estaba el Uchiha.

Y de verdad tenía mucha suerte de que en el parque no hubiera nadie, así que decidió entrar, ya que era más rápido cruzarlo que rodearlo.

 

**~.o0o.~**

 

Sasuke seguía hablando con Sakura hasta que esta se fue, así que el azabacho, por fin decidió ir por Naruto para seguir su camino, pero cuando agarro la casita, vio que el blondo no estaba en esta.

Se asustó mucho y comenzó a buscarlo, pero era difícil encontrarlo y más si el blondo era tan pequeño como una muñequita, eso hacía que se preocupara mucho y más cuando vio que el cielo quedaba negro, señal de que se avecinaba una gran tormenta. Siguió buscando como loco, temía que algo malo le pasara al blondo.

 

—Más te vale que estés bien Dobe —murmuró con demasiada preocupación.

 

**~.o0o.~**

 

Naruto seguía caminando cando comenzó a llover, así que trato de acelerar el paso, pero se le hacía difícil caminar entre la arena mojada. Sasuke al ver que comenzaba a llover se preocupó aún más y acelero el paso, pero por más que buscara no lograba encontrar a Naruto.

Naruto caminaba con mucho trabajo y la lluvia se lo hacía más difícil ya que había arreciado convirtiéndose en un diluvio para el pobre Uzumaki y todo empeoro para el pobre cuando paso cerca de un hoyo en el cual resbalo y cayó en este que para Naruto se había convertido en un pozo sin fondo.

Sasuke buscaba como loco, pero no encontraba al blondo, por suerte paso por el parque y algo le dijo que entrara, lo cual hizo y cuando entro  vio a lo lejos al pequeño blondo luchando para no ahogarse en ese hoyo, corrió a toda velocidad hacia él y cuando llego rápidamente lo tomo entre sus manos; el blondo se veía tan indefenso en esos momentos si no hubiera llegado a tiempo el azabache jamás se lo hubiera perdonado.

 

 

—Dobe te dije que te quedaras en la casita —dijo Sasuke en tono frio e indiferente para que el  blondo no se diera cuenta cuan preocupado estaba.

—Cof, cof, cof —apenas y recuperaba el aliento—. ¿Y para qué? —preguntó el blondo en tono molesto—. Para que tú y Sakura se burlaran de mí —externó con enojo Naruto, abrazándose a sí mismo mientras temblaba por el frio que tenía en esos momentos—. Mejor llévame con oba-chan —pidió en tono serio—. Pero antes déjame decirte algo, ¡YO TE AMO!, y la razón por la que te rechace fue porque quería que cumplieras tú sueño de renacer tu clan y después de eso me entere de que yo era doncel y que podía darte hijos, quise decirte pero, me trataste como basura —explicó de manera rápida el blondo—. Ahora veo cuanto me amabas —susurró con amargura—. Así que mejor déjame con oba-chan y olvida lo que te dije. Mejor vete con Sakura —término de decir tembloroso.

—Ante la revelación de Naruto y la explicación que le dio para rechazarlo Sasuke se sintió como un completo idiota, ya que por fin entendió que el blondo paso por todo ese sufrimiento, porque  lo amaba, también supo que si el Uzumaki lo llegara a perdonar, algún día tendría la oportunidad  de tener una familia a lado del blondo—. Naruto, yo lo siento —susurró el azabache—. Es que cuando me rechazaste pensé tantas cosas y luego llego Sakura a declarar sus sentimientos otra vez, así que decidí salir con ella, lo siento, por favor perdóname… y sobre Sakura, yo no la amo ni siquiera la había visto desde ese día que querías hablar conmigo —murmuró Sasuke totalmente arrepentido—. Y sobre las cosas que te dije y el trato que te di… no debí hacerte sufrir por favor perdóname.

—Si es cierto eso respóndeme algo, ¿en verdad me amas? —preguntó Naruto con algo de esperanza de estar con Sasuke.

—Sí, siempre te he amado y siempre te amare —admitió el azabache—. Y ¿tú? —preguntó el azabache que aunque sabía la respuesta quería escucharla otra vez.

—Sí, yo también te amo —respondió el blondo muy sonrojado.

—Entonces ¿nos damos otra oportunidad? —preguntó el azabache algo nervioso.

—Creo que sí —dijo muy feliz el blondo.

 

**~.o0o.~**

 

Después de esa revelación Sasuke llevo a Naru a su casa puso la casita encima de su mesa de noche para tener al blondo cerca y preparo agua tibia en un pequeño traste para que el blondo se bañara, mientras él se bañaba en la bañera, luego comieron y se fueron a dormir.

 

—Dobe, ¿estas cómodo allí? —preguntó el azabache viendo la casita.

—Sí, aunque yo quisiera estar de mi tamaño y dormir en mi cama —murmuró Naruto sin ánimos de hablar.

—No te preocupes si es necesario yo mismo te regresare a tu tamaño —contestó decidido el azabache.

—Yo sé que lo harás —comentó el  blondo con una sonrisa—. ¡Buenas noches Sasuke! —susurró, mientras comenzaba a cerrar los ojos.

— ¡Buenas noches Naruto! —susurró Sasuke haciendo lo mismo que el Uzumaki.

 

Los dos se durmieron sin darse cuenta de que afuera de la casa había alguien que los observaba divertido en especial al pequeño Naruto.

 

**Continuará**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que los cambios les hayan gustado, la verdad, estaba demasiado renuente en hacerle algún cambio, puesto que soy de esas personas que ven los errores de su pasado para tratar de mejorar en el futuro, pero como seguían insistiendo con la segunda parte, decidí hacerle un cambio a esta historia también, más que nada, porque aun no entiendo que les atrae tanto de esta historia, si hasta demasiados errores (los cuales ahora digo y describo como horrores) ortográficos se trae :/  
> Pero bueno, la actualización será un capítulo semanal… O sea que 11 largas semanas l@s torturaré para que tengan completa la historia de nueva cuenta :D  
> En fin, si les ha gustado y me lo hacen saber con sus hermosos comentarios, se los agradeceré muchísimo :3  
> En fin, nos leemos pronto   
>  Chau chau (^3-)/


	3. "Los Acosadores Atacan"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento la demora...  
> Espero que el capítulo de hoy les sea de su agrado :D  
> En fin, los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y los demás de mi propias autoría. La historia fue inspirada en viejas películas/historias como "Pulgarcita" y "Almendrita" con un buen toque de RozenDark xD  
> Y sin más que decir, les invito a leer (^3-)/

**"Los Acosadores Atacan"**

 

**~°ɞ°~** **ღ** **~°ɞ°~**

 

Sakura se encontraba en el hospital haciéndose unos estudios para ver si estaba lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder darle hijos sanos y fuertes al Uchiha, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando su maestra le dijo aquello. Su más ansiado deseo, se había arruinado con aquella dura y cruda realidad.

 

—Lo siento mucho Sakura, pero eres infértil —externó Tsunade lo más seria posible, para que su estudiante le creyera.

— ¿Qué?, ¿Por qué? —preguntó la peli rosa sin poder creer lo que le pasaba—. “No es justo que yo una mujer sea infértil e incapaz de tener hijos y el estorboso de Naruto que es un hombre si pueda tener hijos” —pensó con odio al recordar la conversación de Tsunade con Shizune.

 

**\---FLASH BACK---**

_Haruno iba caminando, mientras cargaba una caja con documentos importantes hacia la oficina la Hokage, cuando vio a Sasuke salir a toda prisa. Más que encantada de ver a su amado, lo llamo, pero este no logro escucharla, así que mejor lo dejo pasar, total ya tendría otra oportunidad y más si el Uchiha estaba enojado con el estorboso de Naruto._

_Decidió seguir con su trabajo, pero cuando llego a la oficina no pudo evitar escuchar la parte donde Tsunade le revelo a Shizune que Naruto era doncel y como ella estudio medicina con la ahora Hokage, ya sabía lo que era un doncel. Sin embargo, cuando supo que Naruto era uno, se llenó de más odio hacia aquel que tanto había dado por ella, y supo que no debía permitir que se acercara a Sasuke, al menos no antes de que la dejara embarazada y pudiera al fin tener en sus brazos al último de los Uchiha._

_—Ya lo verás Naruto. Ese hombre es mío. Siempre lo ha sido —se dijo así misma con su vista fija en la meta de lograr hacer suyo al azabache._

_Por ahora, se concentraría en cumplir sus deberes. Ya después se encargaría de hacerse los estudios necesarios para evitar desperdiciar valiosas oportunidades con el Uchiha._

_No era tonta y mucho menos ciega, ella sabía que si perdía las oportunidades que el destino le estaba dando, el Uzumaki ganaría la batalla y por mucho._

**\---FIN DEL FLASH BACK---**

 

— ¡Eso no puede ser verdad! —gritó alterada.

—Lo siento Sakura, pero es verdad—mencionó en susurro—. Según lo que investigue, esto es debido a tu familia.

— ¿Por mi familia? —preguntó sin entender.

—Así es —respondió con seriedad—. En mi investigación, descubrí que tu madre tenía tía que era infértil, incluso también tenía una prima con el mismo problema. Así que en conclusión todo esto es debido a la herencia, y por desgracia, tú heredaste la infertilidad también —explicó con pena—. Lo siento, pero no hay nada que yo pueda hacer —susurró la Hokage, mientras se retiraba del lugar.

 

Haruno comenzó a llorar en silencio. Por culpa de los malditos y degradados genes de su familia, ella no podría tener a su amada obsesión.

Sabía que su Sasuke, quería formar una familia y así reestablecer el clan Uchiha, pero lo que había creído una grandiosa oportunidad y bendición, cuando Sasuke comenzó a hacerle caso, solamente había sido una vil burla y jugarreta del destino.

Y lo odio. Odio aún más a Naruto Uzumaki. Porque hasta ella lo sabía, sabía que Sasuke y Naruto tenían una conexión sumamente fuerte y aparentemente inquebrantable. Sakura sabía a la perfección que ella solamente era un cero a la izquierda en el equipo siete. Y en verdad le dolía esa tremenda bofetada llamada realidad.

 

—No es justo —murmuró entre quejidos—. ¿Por qué yo sufro y el maldito de Naruto tiene felicidad? —se pregunto con rencor—. ¡Eso no es justo! —dijo—. ¡En verdad, espero que te mueras y dejes de arruinar mi vida, Naruto Uzumaki! —deseó con todas sus fuerzas. Tal vez si el rubio desaparecía, su amado Sasuke-kun la notaría al fin.

 

**~.o0o.~**

 

Sasuke ya se había levantado y bañado. Así que no fue nada raro, que hubiera ya preparado el desayuno con demasiado esmero y dedicación, menos cuando la noche anterior, se había sincerado con su mini Dobe.

Justo después, no dudo ni un solo segundo en despertar a Naruto, al cual no tuvieron que repetirle que saliera a desayunar.

 

—Buenos días Dobe —saludó el azabache con una sonrisa sincera.

—El blondo lo miro con algo de pereza—. Buenos días Teme —respondió con una adormilada sonrisa.

— ¿Cómo amaneciste? —preguntó.

—Bien aunque se siente muy extraño ver todo muy grande —comentó Naruto en tono apagado, mientras agarraba su platito de comida.

—Tranquilo yo te prometí que te regresaría a tu tamaño y eso voy a hacer —le recordó el azabache totalmente decidido.

—Gracias, yo sé que lo harás —respondió el Uzumaki más animado. Aunque sin darse cuenta de lo que causaba en su azabache compañero y ahora ¿novio?...

—“Maldito Dobe, ¿cómo puede excitarme con solo una sonrisa?” —pensó el azabache, mientras trataba de tranquilizarse.

 

El Uchiha no pudo tranquilizarse y se disculpó para ir al baño a arreglar su problemita.

No paso mucho tiempo para que regresara a terminar sus alimentos, incluso después, aprovecho y los dos platicaron por varias horas.

Sin embargo, el azabache debía salir a hacer varias compras, más si tenía que cuidar bien de ese Dobe suyo. Así que al ver que el rubio aún tenía sueño, aprovecho a dejarlo descansar, en lo que él salía a hacer las compras.

**~.o0o.~**

 

Sasuke ya se encontraba en el mercado comprando despensa y alguna que otra cosa que le gustara a Naruto, sonriendo de manera imperceptible para cualquiera que no lo conociera, al pensar en su Dobe Sin notar que había alguien siguiéndole los pasos con una mirada sumamente obsesiva.

En cuanto termino y pago, no dudo en salir de la tienda para seguir su camino, cuando de repente sintió como lo abrazaban por la espalda y con fastidio al saber quién era, encaro a la persona.

 

— ¿Qué quieres Sakura? —preguntó en tono indiferente el azabache.

—Quería saber si tú y yo podríamos ir a tomar algo —mencionó la peli rosa en tono meloso. Sin duda alguna, ella no estaba dispuesta a rendirse.

—Sasuke la miro con desdén—. Lo siento, pero no tengo tiempo para ti y nunca lo tendré —respondió en tono frio—. De hecho, ya ni me busques, porque estoy de novio con Naruto —mencionó Sasuke con una sonrisa al recordar que su mini Dobe lo estaba esperando en casa.

—Al escuchar eso Sakura se molestó mucho y comenzó a levantar falsos en contra del rubio —. Así pues, lo que Naruto me dijo en la mañana no dice lo mismo —mencionó con malicia. Ella no estaba dispuesta a perder y menos contra el Uzumaki.

—Sasuke solamente sonrió ladinamente—. Pues si piensas que te voy a creer estas muy equivocada. Naruto estuvo toda la noche de ayer conmigo, es más él me está esperando en mi casa, así que más te vale no meterte entre nosotros estorbo —respondió con desprecio el azabache, mientras dejaba a la chica con las palabras en la boca.

 

La mirada de la chica se tornó ida al oír aquello. Pero sobre todo, lo más profundo de su ser, se llenó de un increíble odio hacía el Uzumaki.

 

— ¡Maldito seas Naruto!, ¡esto me lo pagas! —gritó furiosa.

 

**~.o0o.~**

 

Naruto seguía durmiendo con completa tranquilidad. Y claro está, tuvo que despertar cuando escucho un fuerte ruido, como si algo se hubiera caído.

Así que de manera nerviosa –más que nada por su diminuto cuerpo- salió de la casita, encontrándose con un tipo extraño que lo veía de una manera que lo incomodaba y a la vez le daba mucho miedo. ¿Quién rayos era ese tipo?, que por cierto, era un completo idiota al invadir propiedad privada, más específicamente, propiedad de Sasuke Uchiha.

 

—Vaya, así que no fue mi imaginación y si te encogiste —mencionó el extraño mientras veía al Uzumaki de una manera demasiado ansiosa.

—Naruto se tornó más que nervioso, pero no debía dejarse amedrentar tan fácil—. ¿Quién es usted?, ¿Qué hace en la casa de Sasuke? —preguntó con cierto temor. La mirada de ese hombre no le dejaba nada bueno.

—El hombre sonrio aún más—.Para empezar, mi nombre es Akira y soy tú más grande admirador —respondió apenado—. Siempre te he observado, inclusive sé que eres un doncel y con ese don, yo sé que tú y yo podremos tener una familia algún día —explicó, mientras ponía una mirada muy extraña al imaginar esas cosas hechas realidad —. También sé que estas, en ese estado por proteger al traidor Uchiha y no te culpo, después de todo, tú tienes un corazón bondadoso, demasiado bondadoso diría yo —murmuró, mientras se acercaba a la mesita de noche donde se encontraba el encogido doncel—. ¿Sabes?, me enoje mucho cuando la Hokage te dejo al cuidado del Uchiha, pero no te preocupes que he venido a llevarte. Yo estoy más que dispuesto a cuidar de ti como se debe, mi amor —mencionó Akira mientras tomaba a Naruto entre sus manos.

 

El Uzumaki, por supuesto, trato de huir a esconderse, pero aquel hombre fue demasiado rápido y termino por apresarlo entre sus manos.

 

— ¡Yo no quiero ir con usted! —dijo mientras trataba de liberarse de las garras de aquel acosador —. ¡Usted está loco!, ¿cómo cree que me iría a la primera con un perfecto desconocido, más si es un acosador?, ¡lunático! —gritó el doncel completamente enojado logrando soltarse por un breve momento. Sin embargo no conto que aquel hombre lo atrapara antes  de huir y mucho menos previo que lo apretara hasta el punto de lastimarlo —. ¡Duele! —gritó con dolor—. Me está lastimando —susurró, mientras trataba de liberarse del agarre, pero aquello, le fue imposible.

—¡Yo no soy un loco!. Yo te seguía a todos lados por amor, te observaba por amor y siempre sabía lo que hacías, con quien andabas y que es lo que comías. Todo eso lo hacía porque te amo y siempre lo he hecho mi niño —mencionó Akira de manera desquiciada, todo mientras veía al Uzumaki de manera muy extrañay ansiosa—. Y lo siento, pero no puedo soltarte, porque primero tengo que enseñarte modales mi niño —advirtió mientras apretaba más el agarre, haciendo que Naruto quedará inconsciente. Solamente así, su severa mirada se tornó calmada y su agarre se suavizo por completo—.Lo siento amor, pero tenía que enseñarte modales —murmuró mientras acariciaba el rostro del doncel con su dedo—. No sabes cuánto te amo mi niño y cuando lleguemos a casa te compensare y tú a mí —habló en tono lujurioso mientras seguía acariciando a Naruto.

 

**~.o0o.~**

 

Sasuke llegó con calma, más que dispuesto a consentir al rubio con uno que otro dulce, sin embargo, cuando sintió un chakra extraño en su habitación, término por preocuparse por su Dobe.

Así que con sigilo, se dirigió a su habitación, y cuando llego, vio algo que lo dejo completamente furioso e hizo que activara su sharingan. Allí estaba un tipo más que extraño, el cual, tenía a SU Dobe en sus manos y este estaba inconsciente. No dudo ni un segundo más controlando sus instintos asesinos, así que rápidamente fue hacia el tipo y le dio un fuerte golpe, mandándolo lejos. Haciendo que liberara a Naruto, quien iba a caer al suelo si Sasuke no hubiera sido lo suficientemente rápido para atraparlo entre sus manos

 

—Dobe—llamó, pero este no respondía, así que con odio, encaro al tipo que se atrevió a lastimar a SU Dobe—. Maldito, ¿qué le hiciste? —preguntó el azabache en tono amenazador.

—Solo lo castigue por llamarme  loco—respondió Akira de lo más normal, cosa que enfureció más al Uchiha.

—Sasuke puso al doncel con mucho cuidado sobre su almohada—. Tranquilo Dobe, ahora regreso —susurró el azabache en tono tranquilizador y luego fue hacía el tipo y lo golpeo hasta dejarlo casi sin vida—. Esto te enseñara a no lastimar a la persona que más amo, así que si lo vuelves a tocar unos golpes serán lo menos que recibirás, aunque creo que cuando la Hokage se entere, ella te va a dejar peor maldito bastardo —amenazó, mientras creaba un clon al cual le ordeno a que se llevara al tipo ante Tsunade. Hecho esto, se acercó al rubio para esperar a que despertara, cosa que hizo de inmediato—. Dobe que bueno que despertaste — murmuró el azabache totalmente aliviado al ver a Naruto despertar.

—Sasuke, ¿qué paso con el tipo? —preguntó el blondo con demasiados nervios, al recordar el incidente con su acosador.

—Le di la paliza de su vida y mande a un clon para que lo lleve con la vieja borracha. Eso es lo menos que se merecía por hacerte daño —respondió el azabache de tono muy serio—. ¿Te duele algo Dobe? —cuestionó completamente preocupado, mientras acariciaba con su dedo el rostro de Naruto.

—Naruto sonrió apenas—. Me duelen un poco los brazos, pero fue por el apretón que me dio ese tipo —explicó, mientras se sobaba los brazos.

—Lamento no haberte protegido otra vez —susurró con tristeza y culpabilidad.

—El Uzumaki negó con premura—. Claro que me protegiste —respondió—. De no ser por ti, ese tipo me hubiera llevado a quien sabe dónde y me hubiera hecho muchas cosas que ni quiero imaginar, así que por favor no te culpes —pidió Naruto con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—“Dobe, ¿cómo le haces para traerme así de loco?” —pensó el azabache feliz por ver a su Dobe sano y salvo.

—El estómago del doncel se hizo notar, rompiendo la bella atmosfera en el par—. Sasuke, ¿podrías darme algo de comer?, es que tengo mucha hambre —pidió el blondo muy avergonzado.

—Sasuke sonrió, mientras negaba—. Con gusto mi Dobe —respondió mientras partía un pedazo de pastel para ajustarlo al tamaño de su Dobe.

—Gracias Teme, es de mi sabor favorito —dijo el blondo mientras agarraba el pedacito de pastel.

—“Te lo prometo Naruto yo te regresare a tu tamaño normal aunque sea lo último que haga” —pensó el azabache muy decidido.

 

Los dos muchachos  continuaron juntos todo ese tiempo. Si bien, ese día las cosas se habían tornado completamente complicadas con la invasión de personas indeseadas, ambos agradecían que ahora tenían la oportunidad de pasarla juntos, sin saber que más problemas se avecinaban.

 

**~.o0o.~**

 

Sakura planeaba como vengarse de Sasuke y Naruto, porque si ella no obtenía lo que creía merecer por derecho, entonces los causantes de su sufrimiento tampoco. Y estaba más que dispuesta a hacerse notar, aún si era de una mala y vil manera.

 

—Ya lo veras Naruto, juro que no vas a ser feliz nunca —murmuró con total desprecio y odio.

 

**~.o0o.~**

 

En las afueras de la aldea se encontraban los ninjas misteriosos preparándose para entrar y cumplir su meta, capturar al último Uchiha.

 

—Esta vez, no están permitidos los errores —mencionó el líder del grupo.

 

Sin duda alguna, más problemas asechaban a la pareja…

 

 

  **Continuará**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que los cambios les hayan gustado, la verdad, estaba demasiado renuente en hacerle algún cambio, puesto que soy de esas personas que ven los errores de su pasado para tratar de mejorar en el futuro, pero como seguían insistiendo con la segunda parte, decidí hacerle un cambio a esta historia también, más que nada, porque aun no entiendo que les atrae tanto de esta historia, si hasta demasiados errores (los cuales ahora digo y describo como horrores) ortográficos se trae :/  
> Sé que en un principio prometí actualizaciones semanales, pero no he podido cumplirles :´(  
> En fin, si les ha gustado y me lo hacen saber con sus hermosos comentarios, se los agradeceré muchísimo :3  
> En fin, nos leemos pronto   
>  Chau chau (^3-)/


	4. "Ser Pequeño Es Problemático"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como habrán notado, decidí guardar la historia e irla publicando de poco en poco (en el caso de Wattpad, pues en Ay, iré haciendo los cambios y en Fanfiction y AO3 iré publicando por primera vez), esto se debe a que he decidido retomar la segunda historia, después de tanta insistencia, claro, no sin antes darle una mega edición a esta historia, pero claro, guardándola y “publicándola” como si fuera la primera vez :D  
> En fin, los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y los demás de mi propias autoría. La historia fue inspirada en viejas películas/historias como "Pulgarcita" y "Almendrita" con un buen toque de RozenDark xD  
> Y sin más que decir, les invito a leer (^3-)/

**"Ser Pequeño Es Problemático"**

 

**~°ɞ°~** **ღ** **~°ɞ°~**

 

En la oficina de la Hokage, se encontraba Tsunade en pleno festejo –sin razón alguna claro está- y Shizune solo la veía negando con la cabeza pero, alguien entro por la ventana a interrumpir su hora feliz y cuando vio quien era y a quien llevaba se le bajo la borrachera.

 

—Sasuke, ¿qué haces aquí y por qué traes a ese ninja contigo? —preguntó Tsunade en tono serio.

—Así que conoce a este bastardo —murmuró el azabache mientras tiraba a Akira sin cuidado alguno.

—Por supuesto que lo conozco, él es uno de los mejores ambu —respondió la rubia—. A todo esto, ¿por qué lo tratas así?, ¿ha hecho algo malo? —preguntó intrigada por la actitud del azabache.

—Si hacer algo malo, es ir a mi casa mientras no estoy y herir a Naruto, tratar de llevárselo, además de estar acosándolo desde quien sabe cuánto tiempo, pues sí, ese bastardo ha hecho algo malo —mencionó con odio el azabache.

— ¿Cómo que lastimar a Naruto?, ¿él está bien? —preguntó preocupada la rubia.

—Sí está bien, pero por poco logra llevárselo, de no ser porque el verdadero Sasuke llego a tiempo, este bastardo le estaría haciendo quien sabe que a Naruto, y por esa razón el verdadero Sasuke me envió a dejarle esta basura para que le dé el castigo que se merece y como ya cumplí mi misión creo que mejor me voy —respondió el azabache para después desaparecer.

—Después de recibir esa información Tsunade se acercó a Akira con un aura maligna mientras se tronaba los dedos—. Así que no solo acosabas a mi niño sino que también lo lastimaste, pero esto no se queda así, aunque seas el mejor ambu que haya en la aldea y créeme que vas a sufrir mucho y de esta nadie te salva —amenazó para después comenzar a golpear al tipo.

 

Tsunade golpeo a Akira hasta el cansancio y al terminar llamo a un ambu para que lo llevara directo al manicomio por temor a que ese loco regrese por Naruto.

 

**~.o0o.~**

 

Era un gran día en Konoha ya que se celebraba el festival anual de primavera, todos los aldeanos estaban trabajando juntos para dejar de lo mejor la aldea, ya que también llegaban invitados especiales para celebrar ese día entre ellos Gaara y alguno que otro aliado.

Y aquel festival era la razón para que Sasuke y Naruto estuvieran discutiendo, debido a que el blondo quería asistir al festival, pero Sasuke no lo quería llevar por temor a que el pequeño se perdiera o le pasara algo peor.

 

—Teme yo quiero ir al festival llévame —dijo Naruto, mientras hacia un mohín.

—Ya te dije que no Dode —contestó el azabache lo más calmado posible—. Puede ser peligroso —mencionó ya harto del berrinche del blondo.

—Pero yo quiero ir, además tú me cuidaras o es que el gran Uchiha Sasuke no puede cuidar a una persona pequeña —con malicia dijo aquello, más al saber cómo reaccionaría su orgulloso novio.

—Por supuesto que sí podría protegerte Dobe y para demostrarlo te llevare a ese dichoso festival —sentenció el azabache muy indignado por el comentario del blondo.

—“ji, ji, ji, ya caíste en mi trampa Teme” —pensó Naruto muy divertido—. Entonces me preparare para ir —avisó muy feliz por saber que sí iría al festival.

—Sí, sí Dobe solo apúrate —murmuró el azabache mientras iba a prepararse el también.

 

Mientras Naruto entró a la casita a buscar que iba a usar para su primera cita, Sasuke ya había hecho su elección, se puso una yukata completamente negra, pero siempre con el orgulloso símbolo del clan Uchiha y cuando ya estuvo listo regreso a su habitación a esperar a que Naruto saliera de la casita y cuando lo hizo al azabache casi le da un infarto, ya que Naru portaba un lindo kimono de color negro con bordados de flores rojas y doradas además que se veía aún más adorable de ese tamaño y ni que decir de la cara que tenía, ya que estaba ligeramente sonrojado al ver la mirada del azabache hacia él y hasta podría jurar que Sasuke tenía un hilito de sangre en la nariz.

 

—Teme deja de verme así —pidió Naruto muy nervioso por la mirada de ese novio suyo.

—No puedo evitarlo Dobe, es que tienes un cuerpo de infarto y de no ser porque tienes ese tamaño ya te hubiera hecho mío una y otra vez —pensó el azabache en voz alta,  sin darse cuenta de lo que dijo.

—Teme eres un pervertido —murmuró el doncel muy sonrojado.

—Sasuke se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho—. Dobe no quise decir eso, yo solo… mejor vámonos al festival —respondió Sasuke para cambiar de tema mientras tomaba al blondo entre sus manos.

—Teme, ¿crees que todos se sorprendan al verme de este tamaño? —cuestionó curioso el blondo.

—No lo creo, porque no te verán —contestó Sasuke totalmente serio.

—Pero prometiste llevarme al festival —se quejó Naruto, mientras hacía un mohín.

—Y lo hare solo que iras en mi bolsillo —respondió el azabache, mientras metía a Naruto cuidadosamente en su bolsillo.

—Pero yo quería que me vieran —mencionó con un adorable mohín.

—Eso no va a pasar —advirtió el azabache muy serio—. Qué tal si tienes otro acosador —mencionó muy molesto al recordar el incidente con Akira.

—Está bien Teme, pero tienes que ganarme muchos premios —dijo Naruto con sus ojos iluminados mientras sonreía.

—De acuerdo solo porque tú me lo pides Dobe —respondió el azabache con una sonrisa sincera.

 

Después de eso la pareja llegó al lugar donde se celebraba el festival, Naruto estaba tan feliz, aunque no caminara a lado de Sasuke sabía que estaba con él.

 

**~.o0o.~**

 

Iban de puesto en puesto probando todo tipo de comida y de juego en juego ganando muchas cosas decidieron ir a un lugar más romántico y solitario, todo iba tan bien en su primera cita hasta que alguien se colgó del brazo del azabache, quien ya estaba harto de esa persona por demás desagradable.

 

—Sakura creí haberte dicho que ya no te me acercaras —con odio dijo aquello el azabache, mientras se soltaba del agarre de la insoportable mujer.

—Pero Sasuke-kun yo sé que tú me quieres y lo que dijiste el otro día solo fue por lástima que le tienes a Naruto —mencionó la peli rosa en tono meloso.

—En realidad, ese día te dije puras verdades —dijo—. Te dije que Naruto es mi novio, eso es verdad, también dije que eres un estorbo, y también es verdad —respondió el azabache de lo más normal—. Y con las cosas aclaradas, será mejor que entiendas de una vez que no te quiero cerca de mí, ni de Naruto, así que aléjate si no quieres que le dé forma a tu horrible cara —advirtió Sasuke en tono amenazador.

—Mira que te di una última oportunidad para que me tengas en cuerpo y alma —dijo la molesta chica mientras señalaba su cuerpo para nada formado—. Y tú la desaprovechas —habló muy molesta por la decisión de su amado Sasuke.

—Y yo te dije que te alejaras estorbo —rebatió Sasuke harto de la actitud de su antigua compañera de equipo.

—Sabes, yo ya sé que Naruto es un doncel y si lo llegaras a dejar embarazado, sería muy fácil para mí acabar con ese bebé —habló Sakura en tono frío—. Inclusive podría dejar a Naruto estéril, es decir muchos accidentes podrían ocurrir —con malicia dijo aquello.

—Ante esta amenaza Sasuke enfureció y se olvidó de que Sakura era una “mujer” y comenzó a golpearla hasta el cansancio—. Si te atreves a hacerle algo a Naruto te mato, ¿me escuchaste bien? —preguntó Sasuke en tono amenazador mientras apretaba el cuello de la chica—. Pregunte ¿si escuchaste bien? O ¿es que acaso no captas nada maldito engendro? —dijo fuera de sí.

—Sakura trataba de soltarse del agarre de Sasuke, pero no podía—. Suéltame… si… lo… escuche… no me… acercare… a él… lo juro —susurró la peli rosa casi sin aire.

—Sasuke la soltó y la miro con odio—. Más te vale Haruno —dijo el azabache con odio mientras se alejaba.

—Sasuke ¿estás bien? —preguntó el blondo muy nervioso por lo ocurrido.

—Sí, es solo que me molesto mucho y… —no pudo terminar de hablar porque le dieron un fuerte golpe por la espalda mandándolo lejos.

—Después de que reacciono Sakura se levantó furiosa y le dio un fuerte golpe a Sasuke mandándolo lejos—. ¡Maldito y mil veces maldito! —gritó la mujer completamente furiosa, mientras se iba del lugar.

—Sasuke fue a parar varios metros fuera del lugar y con alguno que otro golpe, pero eso no le importó, lo que le importo fue no ver a Naruto en su bolsillo, así que comenzó a buscarlo, pero no encontró nada—. Dobe ¿dónde estás? —preguntó preocupado el azabache.

 

**~.o0o.~**

 

Después del golpe que Sakura le dio a Sasuke, Naruto se agarró lo más fuerte que pudo, pero no logro resistir y se soltó haciendo que vuele lejos de Sasuke.

Sasuke seguía buscando a Naruto, pero no lo encontró por más que buscara y eso le preocupaba, mientras que Naruto comenzó a caminar hasta que encontró a Sasuke y lo llamo.

Sasuke escucho la voz de Naruto y cuando lo vio fue hacia él y estuvo a punto de tomarlo entre sus manos cuando un pájaro atrapo al blondo y se lo llevo.

 

— ¡Sasuke! —gritó el blondo tratando de soltarse de las garras del ave.

— ¡Ya voy Naruto! —gritó el azabache, mientras seguía al ave, pero no conto con que alguien le tapara el paso haciendo que pierda de vista al ave y a Naruto.

 

**~.o0o.~**

 

El ave llevo a Naruto a su nido y por alguna razón no lo llevo para que sea su comida, sino que lo llevo para que sea su cría.

 

—El ave trato de darle comida a Naruto, pero este se negó al ver los gusanos—. Lo siento, es que no tengo hambre —mencionó el blondo muy asqueado.

 

**~.o0o.~**

 

Sasuke encaro a las dos personas que le taparon el camino en el momento en el que perseguía esa ave que se atrevió a llevarse a su Dobe.

 

—Maldita copia barata —murmuró Sasuke con odio—. Te pusiste en mi camino en un buen momento.

— ¿Así? —preguntó Sai con burla.

—Sasuke quiso golpearlo, pero primero debía encontrar a Naruto, así que ignoro a Sai y continúo su camino, pero no conto con que Sai y Gaara lo siguieran—. Ya dejen de seguirme —ordenó muy molesto Sasuke

—No lo creo, a ti te molesta algo —mencionó Gaara en tono serio.

—Ya habla Sasuke-kun —pidió Sai con su típica sonrisa falsa.

—Sasuke no tuvo más remedio que contarles lo ocurrido—. Ya estarán contentos ahora será mejor que me ayuden a buscar a MI Dobe —ordenó Sasuke mirando hacia todos lados.

—Increíble —susurró el pelirrojo sin creer lo que Sasuke había contado.

—Sí, es increíble lo que está pasando  y este idiota perdió al pobre de Naruto-kun —mencionó Sai molesto y preocupado por el blondo.

—No fue mi culpa fue del engendro peli rosa —rebatió Sasuke muy molesto.

—Creo que lo mejor será separarnos para cubrir más terreno —sugirió Gaara.

—Sí, creo que será lo mejor —dijo Sasuke de acuerdo con el pelirrojo.

 

Todos se separaron y se fueron por caminos diferentes para cubrir más terreno y poder encontrar a Naruto antes de que le pasara algo muy malo. Pues tratándose de Naruto, él era el ninja número uno a la hora de meterse en problemas.

**~.o0o.~**

 

Naruto por su parte, aprovecho que el ave fue en busca de comida y logro escapar del nido que por suerte no estaba tan alto, aunque si le costó algo bajar, pero lo logro, comenzó a caminar, pero no conto con que alguien lo viera y lo tomara entre sus manos.

 

— ¿Más problemas? —cuestionó nervioso.

 

 

**Continuará**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que los cambios les hayan gustado, la verdad, estaba demasiado renuente en hacerle algún cambio, puesto que soy de esas personas que ven los errores de su pasado para tratar de mejorar en el futuro, pero como seguían insistiendo con la segunda parte, decidí hacerle un cambio a esta historia también, más que nada, porque aun no entiendo que les atrae tanto de esta historia, si hasta demasiados errores (los cuales ahora digo y describo como horrores) ortográficos :/  
> En fin, si les ha gustado y me lo hacen saber con sus hermosos comentarios, se los agradeceré muchísimo :3  
> En fin, nos leemos pronto   
>  Chau chau (^3-)/


	5. "Recuentro Y Revelaciones"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como habrán notado, decidí guardar la historia e irla publicando de poco en poco (en el caso de Wattpad, pues en Ay, iré haciendo los cambios y en Fanfiction y AO3 iré publicando por primera vez), esto se debe a que he decidido retomar la segunda historia, después de tanta insistencia, claro, no sin antes darle una mega edición a esta historia, pero claro, guardándola y “publicándola” como si fuera la primera vez :D  
> En fin, los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y los demás de mi propias autoría. La historia fue inspirada en viejas películas/historias como "Pulgarcita" y "Almendrita" con un buen toque de RozenDark xD  
> Y sin más que decir, les invito a leer (^3-)/

**"Reencuentro Y Revelaciones"**

 

**~°ɞ°~** **ღ** **~°ɞ°~**

 

Sasuke saltaba por los techos agudizando su vista por si veía a Naruto, mientras que Sai hizo muchos dibujos en forma de aves, ratones y perros, dibujos que mando para buscar por toda la aldea. Gaara por su parte, hacia lo mismo que Sasuke, pero ninguno de los tres encontraba al rubio y las horas ya comenzaban a pasar de una manera lenta y preocupante.

 

—Solo espero que estés bien Dobe —murmuró con preocupación.

 

**~.o0o.~**

 

Fuera de la oficina de la Hokage se escondían entre las sombras, dos de los cinco ninjas misteriosos. Estaban escuchando hablar a Tsunade para, ver si les daba alguna pista del paradero del Uchiha, pero lo que escucharon los sorprendió, pues nada como descubrir que podrían obtener más de lo que querían. Podrían conseguir al último heredero Namikaze y Uzumaki junto con el último Uchiha, así que fueron a informarle lo escuchado al resto de su equipo.

 

—Esto lo tiene que oír el jefe —mencionó uno de aquellos ninjas.

 

**~.o0o.~**

 

Naruto se alarmo por completo, cuando alguien lo agarro entre sus manos, pero justo cuando vio de quien se trataba, se llenó de alegría y completo alivio.

 

— ¡Konohamaru!— exclamó completamente feliz, de ver a su pequeño y ahora no tan pequeño aprendiz.

— ¿Naruto-nii-chan? —cuestionó con duda el castaño, todo sin creer lo que veía—. ¿Por qué estas de ese tamaño? —le preguntó muy curioso y sorprendido.

—Pues veras —le contó a Konohamaru todo lo ocurrido y este se sorprendió mucho al descubrir no solo que su maestro favorito era doncel y que también estaba de novio con Sasuke, sino que también por aquel extraño y fantasioso jutsu—. Y esa es la razón dattebayo ahora, ¿podrías llevarme con Sasuke?, es que seguro está muy preocupado —pidió el blondo muy preocupado.

—Claro que si Naruto-niichan —respondió Konohamaru, mientras comenzaba a saltar por los tejados con prisa.

 

**~.o0o.~**

 

Después de largas horas de búsqueda,  Sasuke, Sai y Gaara se reunieron muy cabizbajos, ¿la razón?, no pudieron encontrar al mini Dobe e iban a continuar buscando de no ser porque escucharon a alguien llamando a Sasuke.

 

— ¡Sasuke-nii! —gritó el genin, mientras llegaba donde Sasuke.

— ¿Qué quieres? —preguntó el azabache en tono frio, lo que menos quería ahora eran interrupciones. Y vaya que aquel mocoso era una inoportuna interrupción.

—Pues devolverte algo que se te perdió —respondió el castaño con una pizca de burla, mientras sacaba a Naruto de su bolsillo—. Toma y para la próxima vez, no lo vuelvas a perder,  porque tuvo mucha suerte de que yo lo encontrara —advirtió el castañito.

—Sasuke tomo a su Dobe entre sus manos—. Dobe, ¿estás bien?, ¿no te paso nada? —cuestionó preocupado el azabache.

—Estoy bien, en verdad lamento haberte preocupado —se disculpó  Naruto completamente apenado, al ver la cara que traía su Teme.

—No pasa nada, lo bueno es que estas bien —dijo el azabache con una sonrisa sincera.

—Sai se acercó a la pareja con la cara muy sorprendida—. Naruto-kun te ves tan curioso de ese tamaño —comentó el ambu con una sonrisa falsa.

—Gaara también se acercó con la cara igual a la de Sai—. Naruto de verdad tienes muy mala suerte —fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir al kazakage.

— ¿Ah?, Gaara y Sai, ¿Qué hacen aquí y juntos? —preguntó el blondo muy sorprendido de verlos juntos, más porque sabía de los sentimientos que el pintor tenía hacia él.

 

**\---FLASH BACK---**

_Sai y Naruto acababan de terminar una difícil misión y ya estaban llegando a Konoha, pero pararon su andar cuando el ambu detuvo al blondo de una manera muy inesperadamente sorpresiva._

_—Naruto-kun tengo algo que decirte, desde hace mucho tiempo yo… —el pintor no buscaba como expresarle sus recientes sentimientos._

_—Sí, ¿qué sucede? —preguntó curioso el blondo._

_—Yo te amo —susurró nervioso el ambu, ahora solo debía esperar la respuesta del contrario._

_—Sai, lo siento, pero yo amo a alguien más. Además, creo que estas confundiendo los sentimientos, tal vez me quieres, pero no como pareja, sino como hermano, así como yo te quiero y si no me quieres como hermano, pues lo lamento, pero no quisiera que te hagas falsas ilusiones, porque yo amo a otra persona —respondió el blondo de una manera rápida y muy preocupado por su amigo._

_—Sai entristeció, pero decidió seguir el consejo de Naruto y tratar de aclarar sus sentimientos—. Entiendo Naruto-kun —susurró sonriendo falsamente, pero con un leve dolor en el pecho._

**\---FIN DEL FLASH BACK---**

 

—Estábamos teniendo una cita, cuando choque con tu novio el amargado —contestó Sai con simpleza.

— ¿Cita?, ¿tú y Gaara son pareja? —cuestionó curioso el blondo y a la vez feliz por saber que Sai encontró pareja.

—Sí, somos novios —respondió apenas—. Yo decidí seguir tu consejo y descubrí que estaba enamorado de Gaara y por suerte para mi él también me ama —respondió el ambu con una sonrisa sincera.

— ¡Qué bueno Sai! y ti también Gaara —externó muy feliz de ver a dos de sus amigos juntos y felices con personas que los querían.

—Gracias Naruto-kun —dijo sonriendo el ambu.

 

Así siguieron platicando hasta que decidieron retirarse para ir a descansar,  ya que el día que tuvieron fue muy agotador.

 

**~.o0o.~**

 

Los dos ninjas misteriosos se encontraron con el resto de su equipo, equipo de ninjas que los esperaban con sus rostros totalmente serios y algo enojados por la tardada espera que les hicieron pasar.

 

— ¿Y bien encontraron el paradero del Uchiha? —preguntó el líder del grupo.

—No, pero descubrimos algo muy interesante —contestó uno de los ninjas.

— ¿De qué se trata? —inquirió curioso el líder de aquel grupo.

— ¿Recuerda al chico rubio que encogimos por error? —le pregunto a su jefe

—Sí, ¿cómo poder olvidarlo?, pero eso, ¿qué tiene que ver con lo que les pedí? —preguntó muy intrigado.

—Pues es un doncel —reveló el otro ninja espía.

— ¿Y eso qué?, sé que ya no hay muchos donceles, y que los bebés que tienen son más fuertes que los de las mujeres, pero eso no me importa en lo absoluto —contestó el jefe molesto de que sus subordinados no hicieran lo que les pidió.

—Pues este doncel es aún más valioso, ya que es el único hijo del yondaime Hokage, el gran relámpago amarillo de Konoha, Namikaze Minato. Y su madre fue la gran Uzumaki Kushina y jinchuriki anterior del zorro de nueve colas, además de ser el último portador de ese demonio. En conclusión jefe, este doncel es el último heredero de dos de los clanes más poderosos y antiguos que pudieron existir —explicó el ninja, mientras sonreía victorioso por conseguir la atención de su jefe.

— ¡¿Qué has dicho?! —preguntó el líder muy sorprendido, simplemente no podía creer aquellas palabras.

—Lo que escucho jefe —dijo el otro ninja con una enorme y maliciosa sonrisa.

—Eso significa que ese doncel es una joya muy rara y valiosa, tenemos que obtenerlo —sentenció el líder completamente decidido.

— ¿Y qué hacemos con el Uchiha? —preguntó uno de los ninjas.

—Por ahora lo ignoraremos y nos llevaremos al doncel. Aunque quien sabe, tal vez si utilizamos al rubio, el Uchiha se entregue por cuenta propia y así obtendremos a los dos al mismo tiempo —comentó el líder con malicia.

 

**~.o0o.~**

 

Sakura se encontraba en su casa haciendo una rabieta por no haber conseguido lo que quería, y ya llevaba cerca de tres horas pensando una manera de vengarse de los que una vez fueron sus compañeros de equipo.

 

—La única manera de vengarme de Sasuke-kun, es desaparecer a Naruto y eso es lo que hare y será más fácil con el estado de ese maldito engendro —murmuró la peli rosa con malicia al recordar lo que escucho.

 

**\---FLASH BACK---**

_Sakura siguió a Sasuke, sin que este se dé cuenta y cuando vio que choco con Sai se escondió, pero luego vio y escucho algo que le sorprendió mucho, sonrió de manera sádica, ya que por fin encontró una forma de obtener su venganza._

_—Descubrí tu secretito Sasuke-kun —llena de odio se dirigió con prisa hacia su casa._

**\---FIN DEL FLASH BACK---**

 

—Ayudare a esos ninjas a obtenerte y desaparecerte Naruto —dijo con odio mal contenido.

 

**~.o0o.~**

 

Sasuke dejo a Naruto en la mesita de noche, para que se metiera en la casita, cosa que hizo enseguida después cada uno se tiró a su propia cama.

 

—Buenas noches Dobe —murmuró el azabache.

—Buenas noches Teme —respondió el blondo para después bostezar.

 

Los dos se durmieron con un extraño sentimiento de que algo iba a pasar y claro que ellos no lo sabían, pero pronto se encontrarían con los ninjas que ocasionaron todos esos problemas y tampoco sabían que Sakura estaba decidida a ayudar a esos ninjas.

 

**Continuará**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que los cambios les hayan gustado, la verdad, estaba demasiado renuente en hacerle algún cambio, puesto que soy de esas personas que ven los errores de su pasado para tratar de mejorar en el futuro, pero como seguían insistiendo con la segunda parte, decidí hacerle un cambio a esta historia también, más que nada, porque aun no entiendo que les atrae tanto de esta historia, si hasta demasiados errores (los cuales ahora digo y describo como horrores) ortográficos :/  
> En fin, si les ha gustado y me lo hacen saber con sus hermosos comentarios, se los agradeceré muchísimo :3  
> En fin, nos leemos pronto   
>  Chau chau (^3-)/


	6. "Secuestro"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como habrán notado, decidí guardar la historia e irla publicando de poco en poco (en el caso de Wattpad, pues en Ay, iré haciendo los cambios y en Fanfiction y AO3 iré publicando por primera vez), esto se debe a que he decidido retomar la segunda historia, después de tanta insistencia, claro, no sin antes darle una mega edición a esta historia, pero claro, guardándola y “publicándola” como si fuera la primera vez :D  
> En fin, los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y los demás de mi propias autoría. La historia fue inspirada en viejas películas/historias como "Pulgarcita" y "Almendrita" con un buen toque de RozenDark xD  
> Y sin más que decir, les invito a leer (^3-)/

**"Secuestro"**

 

**~°ɞ°~** **ღ** **~°ɞ°~**

 

Ya era de día, Sasuke y Naruto despertaron, y  después de tantas palabras y promesas llenas de amor y cursilería, el azabache fue a preparar el desayuno para él y su chibi Dobe. Cuando terminaron de comer fueron a ver a Tsunade para ver si ya tenía información para remover el jutsu de encogimiento, pero al llegar la imagen que el azabache vio lo enfureció.

 

—Hokage-sama —llamó molesto el azabache al ver el estado de la rubia

—No levantes mucho la voz —pidió Tsunade, mientras se sobaba la cabeza, ya que le dolía mucho por la resaca que tenía.

—Pues lo siento, pero no, yo he venido para saber si ya tiene alguna pista para remover el jutsu de encogimiento y regresar a Naruto a su tamaño, así que le exijo saber si, ¿ya encontró dicha solución o solo se la pasó bebiendo vieja borracha? —externó el Uchiha completamente molesto.

— ¡Maldición!, lo único que he encontrado, fue que los únicos que pueden remover el jutsu son las personas que lo aplicaron —respondió Tsunade lo más seria que la resaca le permitía—. Y a menos que te hagas amigo de esos tipos o que logres capturarlos con vida y traerlos aquí, Naruto no regresara a su tamaño —terminó de hablar la rubia.

— ¡Entonces iré a buscarlos! —exclamó Sasuke muy decidido.

— ¡Sasuke no! —pidió el blondo preocupado—. ¿Qué tal si te pasa lo mismo que a mí? —preguntó el blondo tratando de hacer que Sasuke entre en razón.

—Tranquilo yo estaré bien, así que por mientras te dejare al cuidado de alguien y como los únicos que saben este problema son Sai, Gaara y Konohamaru creo que te dejare con Konohamaru —respondió Sasuke de manera seria.

— ¿Eh?, Pensé que dirías Sai o gaara —comentó el blondo muy extrañado.

—No lo creo, esa copia barata debe estar muy ocupada con Gaara —dijo el azabache de lo más normal.

— ¿Pero no sería una carga para Konohamaru? —preguntó Naruto.

—Es tu aprendiz, creo que te debe ese favor —rebatió el azabache con seriedad.

—De acuerdo —murmuró el blondo haciendo un mohín.

—Entonces Hokage nos retiramos —dijo Sasuke para después irse.

 

Sasuke fue primero a su casa a buscar la casita y la ropa de Naruto y luego fue a casa de Konohamaru sin percatarse de que alguien los seguía y veía todo.

 

**~.o0o.~**

 

Sakura estuvo siguiendo a Sasuke a donde fuera. Y al seguirlo se dio cuenta que no era la única, así que sonrió con malicia y se acercó a los cinco ninjas que hacían lo mismo que ella.

 

—Así que ustedes son los famosos ninjas que encogieron a Naruto —habló la chica en voz alta, alertando a los ninjas.

— ¿Y tú quién eres? —cuestionó el líder muy molesto, mientras hacía señas con las manos para que ataquen a la peli rosa.

— ¡Oh Vamos!, ustedes no me buscan a mí, ustedes buscan al Uchiha y yo puedo ayudarlos —mencionó con malicia.

— ¿Y por qué nos ayudarías?, ¿qué no es de tu aldea? —preguntó el líder dudoso.

—Lo es —respondió con prisa—. Pero él me humillo de lo peor y por eso los ayudare, pero a cambio, ustedes me ayudaran a hacerlo sufrir —la peli rosa hablo con odio y malicia.

—El líder de los ninjas sonrió de lado—. ¿Y cómo planeas hacer eso? —preguntó divertido.

—Pues si le quitan a la persona amada y lo hacen sufrir hasta matarlo frente a él Uchiha Sasuke no tendrá motivos para seguir luchando y ustedes tendrán el sharingan y yo mi venganza —respondió con simpleza, mientras sonreía con malicia.

—Entonces aceptamos tu plan, pero, ¿dónde lo encontramos? —preguntó el líder.

—Aquí en la aldea no lo encontraran, pero dejo a Naruto en la casa de un mocoso y da la casualidad de que se en dónde está la casa de ese mocoso estorboso —dijo la kunoichi mientras sonreía de lado.

—Entonces te seguimos —afirmó el líder muy divertido.

 

Sakura comenzó a guiar a los ninjas a la casa de Konohamaru de una manera muy rápida y urgida, después de todo, su venganza tenía mucha prisa.

 

**~.o0o.~**

 

Sasuke llego a la casa del genin y toco la puerta con prisa, y cuando Konohamaru abrió se sorprendió al ver a Sasuke con una casita de muñecas, pero luego recordó que Naruto tenía un diminuto tamaño y que dormía en la casita.

 

—Sasuke-nii, ¿qué te trae por aquí? —preguntó el castaño muy intrigado.

—Necesito que cuides a Naruto, es que yo iré a buscar a los ninjas fuera de la aldea, ya regresare mañana al amanecer, los encuentre o no, pero necesito que alguien cuide a Naruto por mí —explicó presuroso el azabache.

—No te preocupes Sasuke-nii, que yo cuidare a Naruto-nii, así que vete tranquilo —dijo Konohamaru mientras sonreía.

—Bien, y gracias por el favor —respondió Sasuke—. Naruto ya me voy, pero regresare mañana, así que no causes problemas —pidió el azabache mientras sonreía tiernamente.

—Está bien, pero ve con cuidado y otra cosa, yo no causo problemas Teme —rebatió el blondo mientras hacia un mohín.

—Sasuke comenzó a reír —. Lo que digas Dobe bueno me voy —avisó mientras comenzaba a alejarse.

—“Ve con cuidado Sasuke” —pensó Naruto muy preocupado.

—Bien, mejor entremos y no te preocupes Naruto-nii que Sasuke-nii es muy fuerte —dijo el genin para calmar a Naruto.

—Está bien, yo sé que es fuerte, pero eso no significa que sea inmortal —susurró Naruto muy preocupado.

—Mejor dejemos ese tema y entramos a comer —comentó el genin para entrar a su casa.

—Mientras sea ramen todo va bien —dijo el doncel, mientras sus ojitos brillaban.

 

Los dos entraron a la casa sin darse cuenta que seis sombras estaban observándolos y habían visto todo desde el principio.

 

**~.o0o.~**

 

Sasuke ya había llegado a la puerta principal de la aldea y vio por última vez el hogar que tanto renegó cuando se reveló, sabiendo que había alguien por quien luchar y regresar, para después comenzar con su viaje de búsqueda.

 

—Solo espera un poco más Dobe, te prometo que encontraré a esos ninjas y los obligaré a que te regresen a tu tamaño —lleno de convicción dijo aquello, para después comenzar a correr hacia el bosque.

 

**~.o0o.~**

 

Naruto estaba muy preocupado por Sasuke, ya que tenía el presentimiento de que algo malo iba a pasar, cosa que Konohamaru noto y cuando vio a Naruto muy desanimado, lo llevo a pasear al parque, pero en las sombras Sakura y los ninjas los vieron salir y comenzaron a seguirlos y por suerte para ellos, Konohamaru se detuvo en una parte donde no había nadie, así que los seis ventajosos aparecieron enfrente del genin, el cual apenas los vio, sintió el peligro y quiso irse, pero todos fueron rápidos y le taparon el paso.

 

— ¿Qué es lo que quieren? —preguntó serio Konohamaru.

—Solo queremos al doncel Uzumaki, así que ahórranos el problema y entrégalo, te aseguro que podrás irte en paz —exigió el líder de los ninjas en tono amenazador.

— ¿Y ustedes creen que les daré a Naruto-nii así nada más?, pues están equivocados —espetó, mientras ponía a Naruto en su bolsillo y sacaba un kunai—. ¡Yo nunca lo traicionare!, porque eso sería faltar a mi palabra con Sasuke-nii y Naruto-nii —externó serio el genin para ponerse en posición de pelea.

—De verdad Naruto te junto esa basura no konohamaru —comentó Sakura en tono frio.

—Sakura, ¿por qué haces esto? —preguntó Naruto muy sorprendido por ver a Sakura con esos malvados ninjas.

—Porque quiero venganza, así que prepárense —advirtió la peli rosa para después ir hacia Konohamaru.

—Konohamaru esquivo el ataque, pero no se dio cuenta de que uno de los ninjas estaba detrás de él y lo mando lejos con un solo golpe—. ¡Maldición! —gritó de dolor al chocar contra un árbol—. Esos tipos son fuertes —murmuró Konohamaru, mientras se incorporaba.

—Niño, ¿no crees que te falta algo? —cuestionó la peli rosa mientras sonreía de medio lado.

—Konohamaru ante esas palabras comenzó a revisar sus bolsillos, pero no encontró a Naruto y cuando viro a ver hacia los ninjas, vio que el que lo golpeo lo tenía entre sus manos, completamente inconsciente—. ¡Naruto-nii! —exclamó con preocupación—. ¡Malditos!, ¡suéltenlo ahora! —ordenó furioso.

—Bueno, mejor nos vamos —dijo el líder yéndose con Naru entre sus manos—. Déjenle al chico un mensaje para el Uchiha —ordenó sonriendo de medio lado para después comenzar a caminar.

— ¡Entendido! —dijeron todos, mientras comenzaban a atacar a Konohamaru sin piedad.

—Sakura se acercó al muy herido genin y lo agarro fuertemente de los cabellos, para después levantarlo—. Dile a Sasuke-kun que lo estaremos esperando en las afueras de la aldea y más le vale que se aparezca o si no Naruto morirá —dijo la peli rosa para después soltar a Konohamaru e irse.

—Naruto-nii —susurró Konohamaru preocupado para después quedar inconsciente.

 

 

**Continuará**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que los cambios les hayan gustado, la verdad, estaba demasiado renuente en hacerle algún cambio, puesto que soy de esas personas que ven los errores de su pasado para tratar de mejorar en el futuro, pero como seguían insistiendo con la segunda parte, decidí hacerle un cambio a esta historia también, más que nada, porque aun no entiendo que les atrae tanto de esta historia, si hasta demasiados errores (los cuales ahora digo y describo como horrores) ortográficos :/  
> En fin, si les ha gustado y me lo hacen saber con sus hermosos comentarios, se los agradeceré muchísimo :3  
> En fin, nos leemos pronto   
>  Chau chau (^3-)/


	7. "Trampa"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como habrán notado, decidí guardar la historia e irla publicando de poco en poco (en el caso de Wattpad, pues en Ay, iré haciendo los cambios y en Fanfiction y AO3 iré publicando por primera vez), esto se debe a que he decidido retomar la segunda historia, después de tanta insistencia, claro, no sin antes darle una mega edición a esta historia, pero claro, guardándola y “publicándola” como si fuera la primera vez :D  
> En fin, los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y los demás de mi propias autoría. La historia fue inspirada en viejas películas/historias como "Pulgarcita" y "Almendrita" con un buen toque de RozenDark xD  
> Y sin más que decir, les invito a leer (^3-)/

**"Trampa"**

 

**~°ɞ°~** **ღ** **~°ɞ°~**

 

Konohamaru se levantó como pudo, pero por más que intento no pudo avanzar mucho, por  suerte para él, Kakashi e Iruka iban pasando y cuando lo vieron y se dieron cuenta de su estado. Así que no lo dudaron ni un solo segundo y lo llevaron al hospital.

 

—Resiste un poco Konohamaru —pidió el ninja copia con un deje de preocupación.

 

**~.o0o.~**

 

Sasuke buscaba, pero no encontraba ninguna pista sobre los ninjas y ya se estaba impacientando, porque casi amanecía y no lograba encontrar nada. Así que tuvo que tragarse todo su orgullo y aceptar que había fallado en su búsqueda.

Comenzó a correr para regresar a tiempo a Konoha como lo había prometido, aunque por alguna razón se sentía extraño, como si hubiera perdido algo muy importante y cuando tuvo ese pensamiento se le vino la imagen de Naruto, así que acelero el paso.

 

—“Espero y solo sea mi imaginación y estés bien Dobe” —pensó con total preocupación.

 

**~.o0o.~**

 

En el hospital, Konohamaru despertaba de a poco, y cuando por fin lo logro, se alteró y quiso levantarse, pero Kakashi se lo impidió.

 

—Déjeme Kakashi-sensei, yo tengo que salvar a Naruto-nii —pidió el genin muy alterado.

—Pero, ¿de qué lo tienes que salvar? —preguntó Kakashi tratando de sonar tranquilo.

—De Sakura y esos ninjas —respondió el castañito muy desesperado.

— ¿A qué te refieres Konohamaru? —preguntó Iruka quien acababa de entrar.

—Konohamaru no tuvo opción y conto todo lo sucedido desde que Naruto se encogió, hasta donde lo secuestraron—. Por favor Kakashi-sensei, necesito que le diga a Sasuke-nii que tiene que encontrarse con Sakura y esos ninjas en las afueras de la aldea, o sino mataran a Naruto-nii —suplicó antes de volver a la inconsciencia.

—Iruka tu ve a informarle a la Hokage. Yo iré a buscar a Sasuke —pidió Kakashi para después desaparecer.

—“Espero que estés bien, Naruto” —pensó Iruka con mucha preocupación para luego emprender su camino hacia la torre del Hokage.

 

**~.o0o.~**

 

Sakura y los ninjas misteriosos preparaban la trampa para atrapar a Sasuke. Todos sabían que debían prepararse para la llegada del Uchiha,  y de los metiches que muy seguramente iban a aparecer.

  

— ¡Oye peli rosa!, ¿por qué tanto odio al Uchiha? —preguntó uno de los ninjas

—Antes que nada, mi nombre es Haruno Sakura, no peli rosa. Y en segundo lugar, que te importan las razones que yo pueda tener —espetó molesta Sakura.

—Haruno, ¿eh?, no es un nombre importante, de hecho creo que ni vale nada —dijo el líder con malicia—. Pues ya que te presentaste, sería muy descortés que nosotros no lo hiciéramos —mencionó el líder, mientras se quitaba la máscara que traía—. Solo te diré el apodo con el que todos me temen —respondió con burla, el líder del grupo era un hombre apuesto, su cabello era de color plateado y estaba largo hasta la cintura, lo tenía atado en una coleta baja, sus ojos eran color miel y su mirada era sumamente afilada, su piel era ligeramente blanca y tenía un cuerpo bien formado o más bien trabajado, aunque no aparentaba estar musculoso exageradamente—. Me dicen Daemon —dijo el ojimiel en tono amenazador.

—Daemon, ¿eh?, como si me importara —alegó la peli rosa con indiferencia.

—Claro que si nuestro líder se presentó ante ti, es porque quiere echar algo de polvo y como tienes finta de ser una zorra demasiado urgida, aunque no creas que porque nuestro líder se presentó, nosotros lo haremos, porque no será así, sobre todo que no queremos tener nada que ver contigo, z-o-r-r-a —dijo con burla uno de los ninjas, deletreando cada letra de la última  y todos comenzaron a reír por el comentario, ya conocían a su líder, aunque no pensaron que tuviera tan malos gustos, refiriéndose a la kunoichi en cuestión—. Aunque tú serás solo un calentón, ese doncel será más que eso, porque cuando el líder quiere algo lo toma y pues él quiere a ese doncel, ¿y quién no? —comentó el ninja.

—Sakura se sentía aún más humillada por saber que hasta esos ninjas creían a Naruto más que ella—. ¿Qué dijiste maldito? —preguntó con furia.

—Lo que oíste —respondió el ninja—. No solo eres una zorra urgida, sino que también sorda —comentó con burla.

—Ya tranquilos todos, mejor empecemos a planear como atrapar al Uchiha —sugirió Daemon en tono serio.

—Simple, solo utilizamos a Naruto como escudo y Sasuke-kun se entregara por sí solo —contestó la peli rosa de lo más normal.

—Sí, eso podemos hacer, pero no creo que el Uchiha venga solo —murmuró uno de los ninjas.

—Pues Daemon-san y yo nos encargamos de Sasuke-kun y los demás que se encarguen de los estorbos —refutó Sakura mientras sonreía.

—Me gusta el plan Haruno —susurró Daemon muy divertido.

 

**~.o0o.~**

 

Sasuke llego a la aldea completamente agitado por la reciente carrera, y se sorprendió mucho al ver en la entrada a Kakashi siguiendo a su perro rastreador, Pakun.

 

—Kakashi-sensei, ¿a quién busca? —preguntó el azabache muy intrigado.

—A ti —respondió serio el sensei—. Sasuke necesito que te calmes y escuches —pidió Kakashi.

—Escucho —susurró Sasuke tratando se no sonar  preocupado.

—Kakashi le contó a Sasuke todo lo ocurrido y este salió corriendo hacia la torre de la Hokage, claro que Kakashi lo siguió—. ¡Sasuke espera! —gritó preocupado el sensei.

— ¡No puedo! —respondió—. No hasta rescatar a Naruto —dijo el azabache muy preocupado.

 

Cuando Sasuke llego vio a Gaara, Sai, Iruka y a Tsunade hablar seriamente sobre el secuestro de Naruto y la traición de Sakura.

 

—Supongo que ya sabes lo que ocurrió —afirmó la rubia muy seria.

—Sí y le vengo a decir que iré, aunque usted se niegue —respondió muy seguro de su decisión.

—Claro que iras, pero no solo, todos los que están aquí te acompañaran —sentenció la Hokage con total seriedad.

—Entonces vamos a recuperar lo que me robo el engendro de Haruno —ordenó el azabache muy serio y preocupado por lo que pudiera pasarle a su Dobe.

 

Todos los presentes asintieron y siguieron a Sasuke sin decir nada, ya que no les convenía decir algo que molestara al azabache en esos cruciales momentos de desesperación y enojo.

 

**~.o0o.~**

 

El Uzumaki comenzó a despertar y cuando lo hizo por completo, vio que estaba en una pequeña jaula para aves y por si fuera poco su pie derecho estaba encadenado como si en verdad pudiera salir de la jaula y más a esa altura. Obvio que intento soltarse, pero por más intentos que hiciera, solo se lastimaba la piel.

 

 —Déjenme ir —exigió el muy pequeño blondo.

—Lo siento, pero no lo haremos —dijo el líder en tono serio mientras agarraba la jaula y la acercaba a su cara—. Te necesitamos para capturar al Uchiha y para hacer a nuestro clan aún más fuerte —reveló con malicia, mientras veía al blondo con lujuria.

—Ante esas palabras Naruto sintió un escalofrió, que se convirtió en miedo y pánico, por lo que se abrazó a sí mismo y comenzó a temblar—. ¿A qué se refiere? —preguntó muy asustado el blondo.

—Sabemos que eres doncel y por si no lo sabes los bebés que tiene un doncel son más fuertes que los de una mujer, además de que descubrimos que eres el único hijo del cuarto Hokage, Namikaze Minato y también eres el ultimo Uzumaki que hay, en otras palabras tu eres la combinación de dos de los clanes más importantes y fuertes en el mundo ninja y también eres doncel, lo que significa que  los hijos que llegues a tener serán invencibles y por eso te necesitamos, aunque déjame decirte que no estás nada mal —murmuró Daemon, mientras veía severamente al blondo.

—Después de escuchar todo eso Naruto se llenó de mucho miedo e impotencia, al creer que perdería lo que guardaba para Sasuke—. “Justo cuando no tengo como defendeme, solo espero que llegues a tiempo Teme” —pensó con tristeza mientras una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla.

 

**~.o0o.~**

 

Sasuke siguió corriendo junto con sus seguidores hasta llegar al lugar de encuentro y cuando llegaron, vieron a cuatro de los cinco ninjas y junto a ellos estaba Sakura sonriendo perversamente.

 

—Veo que viniste Sasuke-kun —comentó la peli rosa con burla.

—Vengo a rescatar a la persona que amo —fomentó el azabache totalmente serio, mientras miraba a esa loca con total odio e indiferencia.

—Y sigues con esa estupidez, pero bueno que se le va a hacer —dijo Sakura molesta—. Te dije que te haría pagar y es lo que hare —le recordó con frialdad—. Ustedes ataquen y no tengan tregua alguna —ordenó a los ninjas quienes la vieron mal, pero le hicieron caso mientras ella se iba.

—Chicos ustedes encárguense de ellos, yo iré por Naruto —pidió seriamente mientras comenzaba a correr.

—Ve y sálvalo —dijo Sai con una de sus sonrisas falsas.

—Lo haré —afirmó Sasuke mientras sonreía de medio lado.

 

**~.o0o.~**

 

Todos comenzaron a pelear con todo lo que tenían, mientras que Sauke seguía a Sakura y cuando esta se detuvo, vio que estaba a lado del líder y que este tenía una jaula, lugar donde estaba Naruto encerrado y encadenado, cosa que lo enojo mucho.

 

—Maldito suelta inmediatamente a Naruto —ordenó el azabache completamente furioso.

— ¿Y qué me darás a cambio? —preguntó  Daemon divertido.

—Yo me entregare a cambio de él —susurró Sasuke decidido.

—Daemon sonrió victorioso y dejo la jaula en el suelo, luego hizo un jutsu extraño y un montón de raíces con espinas envolvieron a Sasuke, dejándolo inmovilizado—. Listo —dijo Daemon

—Sasuke no lo hagas —pidió el blondo muy preocupado.

—Sasuke sonrió—. Tranquilo Dobe lo que importa es que serás libre —dijo el azabache muy aliviado, pero no le duro mucho al escuchar reír a Daemon y Sakura.

—Que tonto eres si crees que dejaremos ir a este lindo doncel —mencionó con burla el líder—. Hazte a la idea de que será violado una y otra vez, hasta que nos de lo que queremos, un niño con fuerza sobrehumana y tú serás utilizado para varios experimentos —dijo mientras reía.

—Ante esto Sasuke trato de liberarse, pero no pudo y lo que más le molestaba era que los ninjas querían utilizar el don de Naruto para su beneficio y el cómo tonto había caído en la trampa—. “Naruto” —pensó con preocupación el azabache.

 

 

**Continuará**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que los cambios les hayan gustado, la verdad, estaba demasiado renuente en hacerle algún cambio, puesto que soy de esas personas que ven los errores de su pasado para tratar de mejorar en el futuro, pero como seguían insistiendo con la segunda parte, decidí hacerle un cambio a esta historia también, más que nada, porque aun no entiendo que les atrae tanto de esta historia, si hasta demasiados errores (los cuales ahora digo y describo como horrores) ortográficos :/  
> En fin, si les ha gustado y me lo hacen saber con sus hermosos comentarios, se los agradeceré muchísimo :3  
> En fin, nos leemos pronto   
>  Chau chau (^3-)/


	8. "Rescate"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como habrán notado, decidí guardar la historia e irla publicando de poco en poco (en el caso de Wattpad, pues en Ay, iré haciendo los cambios y en Fanfiction y AO3 iré publicando por primera vez), esto se debe a que he decidido retomar la segunda historia, después de tanta insistencia, claro, no sin antes darle una mega edición a esta historia, pero claro, guardándola y “publicándola” como si fuera la primera vez :D  
> En fin, los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y los demás de mi propias autoría. La historia fue inspirada en viejas películas/historias como "Pulgarcita" y "Almendrita" con un buen toque de RozenDark xD  
> Y sin más que decir, les invito a leer (^3-)/

**"Rescate"**

 

**~°ɞ°~** **ღ** **~°ɞ°~**

 

— ¡Maldito!, teníamos un trato, así que suelta a Naruto o yo voy a… —no pudo terminar de hablar, porque Daemon apretó el amarre.

— ¿Tú qué? —preguntó con burla el peli plateado—. No es mi culpa, que el amor te haya dejado idiota y hayas cometido la estupidez de confiar en mi palabra, ahora te aguantas y dejas de llorar —dijo con mucho cinismo y burla.

— ¡Y yo no puedo creer que hayas creído que sasuke-nii vendría solo! —se escuchó un fuerte grito por todo el lugar.

—Esa voz es de…—Sasuke estaba muy sorprendido.

—¡¡Konohamaru!! —gritó el doncel muy feliz.

—Konohamaru utilizo un clon para distraer a Daemon y a Sakura, cosa que aprovecho para quitarle la jaula al peli plata y luego se acercó a Sasuke y rompió el amarre—. Listo, ya eres libre Sasuke-nii y no tienes que preocuparte por Naruto-nii que él ya está a salvo —dijo el castaño, mientras enseñaba la jaula con el rubio dentro.

—Pero Konohamaru, ¿cómo es que llegaste en nuestra ayuda si estabas muy herido? —preguntó el azabache entre aliviado y sorprendido.

—A eso pues veras…

 

**\---FLASHBACK---**

Konohamaru se encontraba en una incómoda camilla de hospital tratando de levantarse, pero por más que lo intentara era inútil, estaba a punto de rendirse cuando escucho las voces de Ino, Hinata, Rock Lee y Shikamaru, por lo que con mucho ánimo y decisión, llamo a Ino y a Hinata, quienes al oírlo llamaron a sus dos acompañantes y entraron a la habitación.

 

—Konohamaru-kun, ¿qué te ocurrió? —preguntó Lee muy preocupado.

—Konohamaru les conto todo lo ocurrido recientemente—. Y eso fue lo que paso —terminó de contar la larga historia el genin.

—No puedo creer que Sakura haya hecho todo eso —negó con la cabeza la rubia.

—Y ahora Naruto-kun peligra —reprimió un grito la Hyuga completamente preocupada.

—Ahora que ya lo saben, Ino-nee, Hinata-nee cúrenme, porque sé que todo esto es una trampa, en la que seguro Sasuke-nii caerá, por favor —suplicó el herido genin.

—Está bien, pero nosotros también vamos —dijo Ino mientras lo comenzaba a sanar con ayuda de Hinata.

 

Después de que Ino y Hinata terminaran de sanar al joven genin, todos fueron al lugar donde se estaba dando la batalla entre Sasuke y los ninjas misteriosos, pero cuando llegaron se sorprendieron al ver a Kakashi, Iruka, Gaara y sai peleando con cuatro de los cinco ninjas, así que decidieron dividirse.

Ino, Hinata y Lee se quedaron con Kakashi y los demás mientras, que Konohamaru y Shikamaru iban a ayudar a Sasuke.

**\---FIN DEL FLASHBACK---**

 

—Y eso fue lo que paso —explicó Konohamaru con una sonrisa.

—Bueno, dijiste que tú estabas viniendo a ayudarme, junto con “el señor problemático”, ¿dónde quedo Shikamaru? —preguntó el azabache olvidándose de Sakura y Daemon.

—Maldito Uchiha, sino te tengo a ti, al menos me quedare con ese doncel —amenazó el peli plata furioso, mientras hacia un jutsu, el cual no pudo completar gracias a que Shikamaru llego a tiempo y uso su jutsu de sombras.

—Que problemático —masculló Shikamaru con mucha flojera.

—Shikamaru  no tienes idea del gusto que me da verte —dijo Sasuke muy aliviado.

—Viniendo de ti es raro, pero gracias por el halago —respondió Shikamaru muy sorprendido.

—¡¡Maldición!! —gritó la peli rosa muy molesta al ver que su plan fracasaba, pero no por eso se rendiría. Concentro su chakra, en su puño derecho y uso toda su fuerza, para dar un golpe en el suelo, causando un mini terremoto, que hizo que Shikamaru tenga que concentrarse para no liberar a Daemon y que Konohamaru soltara la jaula, cosa que aprovecho para tomarla y empezar a correr—. ¡Sígueme Sasuke-kun!, ¡puede que le pase algo malo A Naruto! —gritó mientras aceleraba el paso.

—Cuando el azabache vio que Sakura se llevaba a Naruto, no lo dudo y comenzó a seguirla—. “Resiste un poco más Dobe” —pensó decidido el azabache.

— ¡Sasuke-nii espera! —gritó Konohamaru, mientras comenzaba a correr, pero no pudo seguir porque Kakashi llego y lo detuvo—. Sensei déjeme ir —suplicó el genin muy preocupado.

—Esta batalla es solo de Sasuke y aunque no me agrade que mis estudiantes peleen entre sí,  estoy de acuerdo que Sasuke ponga fin a todo esto —comentó Kakashi totalmente serio.

 

**~.o0o.~**

 

Sakura seguía corriendo, pero se detuvo solo cuando llego al valle del fin, mientras que Sasuke le seguía el paso con mucha angustia y desesperación, pero cuando vio que la peli rosa se detuvo, él también lo hizo y la miro con mucho odio al mismo tiempo que activaba su sharingan.

 

—Sakura más te vale que me entregues a Naruto, si es que no quieres sufrir —amenazó el azabache con frialdad en todos los sentidos.

— ¿Por qué no me quisiste a mí?, ¿Por qué preferiste a Naruto? —preguntó furiosa la peli rosa.

—Es muy simple, tú eres fastidiosa, siempre lo fuiste y siempre lo serás, además Naruto me entiende. El creció sin familia y aun así nunca le deseo mal a nadie y siempre lucho para demostrar de lo que es capaz, mientras que tu solo te preocupabas por seguirme a todos lados para que me enamorara de ti, cosa que nunca pasara, además Naruto y yo reviviremos el clan Uchiha, Uzumaki y Namikaze al mismo tiempo y tú no creo que salgas con vida —habló completamente decidido, mientras la fulminaba con la mirada.

—Ante esto la furia de Sakura aumento y miro a Naruto con odio—. Todo esto es tu culpa maldito monstruo, pero esto no se queda así —sentenció la peli rosa mientras lanzaba la jaula con todo y Naruto directo a la cascada.

—Sasuke abrió completamente los ojos, mientras veía la jaula caer lentamente y no lo pensó dos veces, él iba a lanzarse, pero Sakura le bloqueo el paso—. Quítate de mi camino Haruno —ordenó con rencor.

—No lo hare hasta que ese monstruo este muerto —dijo la chiquilla, mientras reía como desquiciada.

 

Sasuke ya harto de ella uso su Chidori. Sakura intentó esquivarlo, más no lo logro por completo. El ataque le dio en el lado derecho de su cara, no solo mandándola lejos por la fuerza ejercida, sino que también desfigurándole la mitad del rostro, claro que a Sasuke no le importo, ya que cuando vio el camino libre se lanzó a la cascada.

 Nado hasta el fondo y allí vio la jaula con Naruto dentro e inconsciente, tomo la jaula y salió a la superficie, para después nadar a la orilla, abrir la jaula, romper la cadena para liberar al blondo y tomarlo delicadamente entre sus manos.

 

— ¡Naruto! —gritó desesperado el azabache, pero Naruto no despertó.

 

 

**Continuará**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que los cambios les hayan gustado, la verdad, estaba demasiado renuente en hacerle algún cambio, puesto que soy de esas personas que ven los errores de su pasado para tratar de mejorar en el futuro, pero como seguían insistiendo con la segunda parte, decidí hacerle un cambio a esta historia también, más que nada, porque aun no entiendo que les atrae tanto de esta historia, si hasta demasiados errores (los cuales ahora digo y describo como horrores) ortográficos :/  
> En fin, si les ha gustado y me lo hacen saber con sus hermosos comentarios, se los agradeceré muchísimo :3  
> En fin, nos leemos pronto   
>  Chau chau (^3-)/


	9. "Tamaño Natural"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como habrán notado, decidí guardar la historia e irla publicando de poco en poco (en el caso de Wattpad, pues en Ay, iré haciendo los cambios y en Fanfiction y AO3 iré publicando por primera vez), esto se debe a que he decidido retomar la segunda historia, después de tanta insistencia, claro, no sin antes darle una mega edición a esta historia, pero claro, guardándola y “publicándola” como si fuera la primera vez :D  
> En fin, los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y los demás de mi propias autoría. La historia fue inspirada en viejas películas/historias como "Pulgarcita" y "Almendrita" con un buen toque de RozenDark xD  
> Y sin más que decir, les invito a leer (^3-)/

**"Tamaño Natural"**

 

**~°ɞ°~** **ღ** **~°ɞ°~**

 

—Naruto por favor despierta —suplicó el azabache totalmente desesperado y preocupado—.No puedes morir. Por favor, no tú —susurró de manera entrecortada.

—Naruto comenzó a toser de manera forzosa—. Sasuke —susurró, mientras poco a poco abría los ojos—. ¿Por qué lloras? —preguntó preocupado por el azabache.

—Dobe despertaste —Sasuke suspiro muy aliviado mientras se limpiaba las pocas lágrimas que habían salido—. Creí que te perdí y que bueno que no fue así —murmuró el azabache con una leve sonrisa que hizo sonrojar a Naru.

—Teme —Naruto estaba sonriendo y su rostro estaba sonrojado.

—Vámonos Dobe —dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar de regreso con Naruto entre sus manos.

—Espera Teme, ¿qué hay con Sakura? —preguntó el blondo mientras veía a su ex compañera de equipo tirada en el otro extremo—. No podemos dejarla aquí y mucho menos en el estado en el que se encuentra —mencionó el blondo preocupado.

—Sasuke suspiro, cada día Naruto lo sorprendía más y más—. Tranquilo Dobe, yo me encargo —murmuró el azabache sonriendo de medio lado.

 

Sasuke hizo un clon y lo mando a dejar a Sakura directamente con la Hokage, pero sin que Naruto lo escuchara, le dijo que le hiciera terribles ilusiones, no importaba si la dejaba más loca de lo que ya estaba, cosa que el clon haría con mucho, pero mucho gusto y luego Sasuke se dirigió al lugar donde estaban Kakashi y los demás.

 

**~.o0o.~**

 

— ¿Todo bien Sasuke? —preguntó Kakashi preocupado.

—Todo bien sensei —contestó Sasuke de manera cortante.

—Si era cierto todo y Naruto se encogió —habló Iruka muy sorprendido al ver a su antiguo alumno de ese tamaño.

—Sí y ahora mismo me encargare de que lo regresen a su tamaño —dijo Sasuke con el sharingan activado mientras veía a los ninjas con furia, pero al verlos se dio cuenta de que faltaba uno y ese era Daemon—. ¿Dónde está el maldito Daemon? —preguntó el azabache.

—Kakashi negó con la cabeza—. Se nos escapó por un momento y cuando logramos alcanzarlo el mismo se suicidó —explicó Kakashi en tono serio.

—Sasuke se sorprendió, pero luego se enojó—. Entonces será mejor que llevemos a Naruto y obliguemos a estos a regresarlo a su tamaño. —respondió Sasuke muy molesto.

 

Todos asintieron y llevaron a los cuatro ninjas hasta Konoha, claro que Kakashi invoco a uno de sus perros y los dejo en el lugar donde Daemon se había suicidado, ya que ese acto no se lo tragaría tan fácilmente.

 

**~.o0o.~**

 

Cuando todos llegaron a Konoha Tsunade llamo a los mejores ambu encargados de obtener información, información que para otros es muy difícil de conseguir e hizo que hipnotizaran a los ninjas  para obligarlos a regresar a Naruto a su tamaño, pero el proceso no fue nada fácil, inclusive Sasuke utilizo su mangekyo sharingan para obligarlos y lo único que logro es dejarlos fuera de combate durante varias horas. Obvio, gracias a Tsunade que lo detuvo a tiempo no llego a matarlos.

Y por fin, después de un día entero, los ambus lograron dominar a los cuatro ninjas, quienes bajo el control mental de los ambu comenzaron a hacer un extraño jutsu un tanto diferente al de encogimiento, y cuando los ninjas terminaron de hacer el movimiento de manos, una luz cegadora rodeo por completo el pequeño cuerpo del Uzumaki, quien comenzó a crecer poco a poco hasta que la ropa que traía se rompió y su cuerpo regreso al tamaño en el que era antes, cuando la luz desapareció, a los ambu casi les da un derrame nasal, al ver a Naruto ya de su tamaño, claro que esa no era la razón del derrame, la razón era que el blondo es encontraba tirado en el suelo inconsciente y desnudo, claro que los ambu no pudieron seguir disfrutando de la vista, porque Sasuke en su modo celoso y posesivo, llego, lo envolvió con una manta y lo cargo entre sus brazos y antes de irse les envío a esos ambu pervertidos una mirada amenazadora, para después irse con Naruto en sus brazos.

Tsunade les ordeno a los ambu que se llevaran a los ninjas a la prisión y los encerraran en una celda de máxima seguridad y envío a otro grupo que vayan a investigar el lugar donde ocurrió el supuesto suicidio de Daemon, ya que por parte de Kakashi se enteró de lo sucedido y ella era otra que no se tragaba ese cuento.

 

— ¡Maldición! —masculló la Hokage al saber sobre el supuesto suicidio.

 

**~.o0o.~**

 

Sasuke llevo a Naru al barrio Uchiha, para ser más específicos, a su casa, donde le puso una camisa de color negro y un pantalón del mismo color, claro que su Dobe se veía adorable, debido a que la ropa le quedaba algo grande. Luego lo acomodo en su cama con suma delicadeza, raro en el por cierto.

 

—Dobe ya quiero que despiertes —susurró el azabache para después besar la frente del blondo.

—Sasuke —susurró Naruto mientras abría los ojos—. Te ves diferente. Como si te hubieras encogido y hubieras quedado casi de mi tamaño —se alarmo ante esa idea—. ¿Acaso esos ninjas te encogieron a ti también? —preguntó muy preocupado de que eso haya pasado.

—No Dobe, lo que pasa es que ya regresaste a tu tamaño —explicó el azabache divertido.

—Entonces, yo… —estaba tan feliz y sorprendido que no podía formular oraciones. Se lanzó a los brazos de Sasuke, quien lo recibió gustoso—. Sabía que cumplirías tu promesa —dijo el blondo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y con un lindo sonrojo.

—Yo te lo prometí después de todo Dobe —mencionó el azabache mientras apretaba más el abrazo.

 

Los dos estuvieron así por un buen rato, hasta que Naruto deshizo el abrazo con un adorable sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras veía a Sasuke con mucha alegría y algo más.

 

—Sasuke, yo quiero pedirte algo —murmuró Naruto muy sonrojado.

— ¿Qué quieres Dobe? —preguntó el azabache algo intrigado.

—Yo quiero que tú y yo intentemos algo —susurró esto último totalmente sonrojado.

—Sasuke abrió los ojos completamente debido a la sorpresa que se llevó al escuchar lo que Naruto le pedía—. ¿En serio deseas que lo hagamos? —preguntó—. No es que me oponga, pero no quisiera obligarte a nada —dijo Sasuke, mientras agarraba a Naruto por los hombros, pero cuando vio que el blondo lloraba se le partió el alma—. ¿Qué tienes Naruto? —preguntó muy preocupado.

—Es que ese ninja llamado Daemon me dijo que me violarían una y otra vez hasta que quede embarazado y a mí me dio mucho miedo. Miedo de que lograra su objetivo. Miedo de tener un hijo de alguien a quien no amo. Miedo de perder mi virginidad con él y no contigo, por esa razón quiero que lo hagamos. Que hagamos el amor, tú y yo —explicó algo sonrojado mientras algunas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

—Al escuchar todo eso, Sasuke se llenó de ira hacia Daemon, pero también de ternura por escuchar las últimas palabras llenas de amor que Naruto le dio, así que decidió cumplirle su deseo al blondo y para clamarlo le dio un beso en los labios, un beso que no fue demandante ni apasionado, pero si uno que expresaba todo el amor que le tenía, un beso que sin palabras le decía “estoy contigo y siempre te amare y protegeré”, después de un rato se separó y con muchos besos limpio las lágrimas que quedaban en el rostro del rubio—. Vamos a hacer el amor MI Dobe —afirmó mientras guiaba a Naruto de regreso a la cama.

—Teme —susurró Naruto con una sonrisa.

 

Sasuke comenzó a besar a Naruto quien no tardo nada en corresponder, y a medida que pasaban los minutos el beso se hacía cada vez más demandante y exigente.

El azabache no se quedó quieto, dio una leve mordida en el labio inferior de Naruto, quien abrió la boca por la sorpresa, cosa que el contrario aprovecho para abrirse paso y adentrar su lengua, para poder comenzar a explorar la dulce y adictiva cavidad bucal de su Dobe, claro que después de un rato Sasuke sintió que el contacto no era suficiente, así que puso su mano derecha en la nuca del blondo y la izquierda en la cintura, mientras que Naruto paso sus brazos por el cuello de Sasuke, pero después de un rato de intensidad los dos se separaron por falta de oxígeno, dejando un hilito de saliva como un puente que los seguía uniendo.

Los dos se miraron a los ojos perdiéndose cada uno en la mirada del otro. Sasuke estaba maravillado al ver el lindo sonrojo que adornaba las mejillas de Naruto, quien estaba muy feliz porque por fin sería completamente de Sasuke, porque Naruto nunca antes había estado completamente seguro de algo como en ese momento.

 

—Te ves muy lindo con ese sonrojo Dobe —halagó Sasuke mientras sonreía de medio lado.

—Teme —murmuró Naruto mientras hacía un adorable mohín.

 

Sasuke  sonrío divertido, pero decidió continuar con su trabajo y comenzó a besar el cuello de Naruto, quien comenzó a suspirar por el contacto sorpresa, claro que Sasuke comenzó a sentir que la ropa estorbaba, así que con desesperación le quito a su rubia obsesión la camisa y luego el pantalón, para después arrojar lejos las prendas y empujarlo hasta situarlo por completo en la cama.

 

—Ahh~… —gimió por la sorpresiva acción del azabache—. Teme no seas bruto —reclamó el blondo.

—Lo siento Dobe es que estoy algo ansioso —se excusó muy apenado.

— ¿Algo? —preguntó el blondo con burla.

 

Sasuke lo ignoró y continúo con su labor, solo que ahora más lento, así que comenzó a torturar a Naruto. Primero acariciando lentamente las piernas del blondo, hasta llegar a su pecho, donde por fin llego a los pezones, los cuales comenzó a pellizcar, lamer y succionar hasta dejarlos erectos.

 

 

—Ahhh~… —Naruto comenzó a gemir fuertemente.

 

Sasuke continuo con su labor hasta que se aburrió y con desesperación le quito el bóxer al menor, dejándolo completamente expuesto, cosa que avergonzó al menor, el cual, en un intento por ocultar su desnudez, se cubrió con ambas manos.

 

—No me veas Teme —pidió el blondo muy apenado y sonrojado.

— ¿Por qué? —Pregunto—. Si eres hermoso —le halago mientras apartaba con delicadeza las manos del Uzumaki—. Déjame verte todo —pidió para después besar la frente de Naruto.

—Está bien —susurró Naruto muy apenado.

 

Sasuke sonrío triunfalmente y después comenzó a acariciar lentamente el miembro de Naruto, hasta lograr su objetivo, despertarlo por completo.

 

— ¡Ahhh! —gritó Naruto mientras aferraba sus manos a las sábanas de la cama.

—Que sensible eres Dobe —mencionó muy divertido el azabache.

—Ahhh…Teme~…yo…Ahh~… —no termino de hablar porque Sasuke metió su miembro entero en su boca, cosa que agarro al blondo muy desprevenido.

 

Sasuke comenzó a lamer el miembro de Naruto como si de un dulce se tratara, mientras que el blondo había tomado una almohada y en ese momento la mordía para evitar gritar por el inmenso placer que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos.

 

—Ahh…Ahh…Sasuke~…no sigas…me voy…me voy a…correr —dijo el blondo de manera entrecortada mientras trataba de alejar inútilmente a Sasuke, cosa que no logro—. ¡Ahhh! —gritó el doncel al correrse en la boca del azabache—. Ahh…Sasuke…lo siento…no pude…evitarlo —se disculpó entrecortadamente y muy agitado.

—Delicioso —susurró Sasuke, mientras se limpiaba la boca con los dedos—. Ahora va lo mejor Dobe —mencionó para después quitarse toda la ropa ante la mirada sorprendida de Naruto—. Ahora lámelos —ordenó el azabache mientras le daba al blondo tres dedos.

—Teme —dijo quejumbroso el blondo mientras hacia un mohín para después hacer lo que le pidieron aunque de muy mala gana.

 

Después de un rato Naruto comenzó a lamer los dedos como si de un dulce se trataran, cosa que excito aún más a Sasuke, hasta el punto de comenzar a sentir dolor, por lo que con su otra mano comenzó a masturbarse, pero ya no pudo aguantar más así que le arrebato los dedos al blondo.

 

—Naruto necesito que te relajes, porque esto va a doler un poco —advirtió el azabache lo más calmado posible.

—Sí…solo apúrate —respondió Naruto muy ansioso y apenado.

—Sasuke metió un dedo en la entrada de Naruto, cosa que inquieto un poco al blondo, pero después de un rato se relajó, así que Sasuke metió otro dedo y después de un rato metió el tercero y comenzó a moverlos simulando pequeñas embestidas, pero ya no aguanto más, así que los saco, recibiendo un bufido de parte de Naruto—. Tranquilízate Dobe porque lo que viene puede doler un poco más —advirtió Sasuke muy divertido.

—Solo…solo hazlo Teme —suplicó Naruto con lágrimas de placer.

—Sasuke sonrío, pero no se negó, así que con desesperación acerco su miembro a la rosada entrada de su Dobe y entro en una sola estocada—. Estas…estas muy estrecho —dijo el azabache de lo más complacido al sentir la calidez y estreches que le otorgaba el interior de Naruto.

—Duele…duele mucho —murmuró entrecortadamente el blondo mientras unas cuantas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas—. No…te muevas…por favor —pidió con trabajo.

—Tranquilo yo esperare hasta que estés listo —dijo Sasuke mientras limpiaba las lágrimas del blondo con su lengua.

—Después de un buen rato Naruto logro acostumbrarse—. Ya puedes moverte —avisó el blondo entre suspiros.

 

Sasuke no se hizo de rogar, así que comenzó a moverse lenta y tortuosamente, pero después de un rato sintió que el ritmo ya no era suficiente, así que comenzó a moverse fuerte y salvajemente, cosa que hizo delirar a Naruto hasta que encontró aquel delirante punto de placer.

 

— ¡Ahhh ! —gritó Naruto, mientras finas lágrimas de placer comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

—“Lo encontré” —pensó triunfalmente el azabache, dando una y otra vez en el mismo punto, hasta que vio el pequeño problemita que su Dobe tenía, por lo que comenzó a masturbarlo, hasta que…—. Naruto…ya casi —informó Sasuke de manera entrecortada y totalmente agitado.

—Yo…yo también…me vengo —respondió Naruto al borde del placer, hasta que…—. ¡Ahhh! —gritó, mientras se corría entre su abdomen y el de Sasuke.

—Sasuke sintió que las paredes internas de Naruto se contraían, haciendo que por fin se corra dentro de él—. Ahhh~… —gimió aliviado el azabache.

 

Sasuke salió con suma delicadeza y cuidado del interior de Naruto y se acostó a un lado, para luego atraer el cansado cuerpo del blondo y envolverlo entre sus brazos, para después tomar una sábana y cubrir sus cuerpos. Los dos respiraban muy agitados y cansados, pero más que nada felices porque, por fin se hicieron uno.

  

—Dobe te amo —murmuró Sasuke lo más calmado que su reciente acto le permitía.

—Yo igual te amo Teme —susurró Naruto muy feliz mientras trataba de mantenerse despierto debido al cansancio.

—Naruto quiero hacerte una pregunta —dijo el azabache muy nervioso.

—Sí, ¿Qué necesitas? —preguntó en susurro el blondo debido al cansancio.

—Sé que es pronto, pero ¿te casarías conmigo? —preguntó el azabache muy nervioso.

—Sí, sí quiero —aceptó muy feliz el blondo.

—Sasuke abrazo a Naruto y lo beso con ternura, pero al sentir que el blondo no correspondía se separó y vio que ya se había quedado dormido, así que lo acomodo y lo tapo para después abrazarlo protectoramente—. Creo que el beso lo dejaremos para después Dobe —murmuró el azabache, mientras sonreía levemente para después besar con ternura la frente de Naruto—. Descansa Dobe —susurró para después acompañar a su Dobe al mundo de los sueños.

 

 

**Continuará**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que los cambios les hayan gustado, la verdad, estaba demasiado renuente en hacerle algún cambio, puesto que soy de esas personas que ven los errores de su pasado para tratar de mejorar en el futuro, pero como seguían insistiendo con la segunda parte, decidí hacerle un cambio a esta historia también, más que nada, porque aun no entiendo que les atrae tanto de esta historia, si hasta demasiados errores (los cuales ahora digo y describo como horrores) ortográficos :/  
> En fin, si les ha gustado y me lo hacen saber con sus hermosos comentarios, se los agradeceré muchísimo :3  
> En fin, nos leemos pronto   
>  Chau chau (^3-)/


	10. "Nuestra Vida Juntos"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como habrán notado, decidí guardar la historia e irla publicando de poco en poco (en el caso de Wattpad, pues en Ay, iré haciendo los cambios y en Fanfiction y AO3 iré publicando por primera vez), esto se debe a que he decidido retomar la segunda historia, después de tanta insistencia, claro, no sin antes darle una mega edición a esta historia, pero claro, guardándola y “publicándola” como si fuera la primera vez :D  
> En fin, los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y los demás de mi propias autoría. La historia fue inspirada en viejas películas/historias como "Pulgarcita" y "Almendrita" con un buen toque de RozenDark xD  
> Y sin más que decir, les invito a leer (^3-)/

**"Nuestra Vida Juntos"**

 

**~°ɞ°~** **ღ** **~°ɞ°~**

 

Han pasado dos meses desde que Sasuke y Naruto tuvieron esa romántica y apasionada noche de placer, y desde entonces Naruto se la ha pasado con muchas nauseas, vómitos y mareos, pero no le tomo mucha importancia, alegando que tal  vez se había comido algo en mal estado, claro que ese pretexto no le duro mucho.

 

—Maldición —Naruto se encontraba abrazando el inodoro mientras vomitaba por décima vez en el día.

—Dobe creo que deberías ir al hospital, es que no es normal que te la pases vomitando todo el día —sugirió el azabache muy preocupado mientras masajeaba la espalda del blondo.

—Naruto se despegó del inodoro, se levantó y luego se lavó los dientes para después encarar a Sasuke—. No Teme, ya te dije que tal vez me comí algo en mal estado, así que no hay nada de que preocup… —no pudo terminar de hablar porque de repente todo su mundo se tornó negro.

—Sasuke reacciono rápido y antes de que Naruto tocara el suelo, lo atrapo entre sus brazos—. ¡Dobe despierta! —llamó con voz fuerte—. Por favor reacciona —suplicó el azabache muy preocupado pero, el blondo no daba indicios de despertar así que con cuidado lo acomodo en sus brazos y salió de la casa para después comenzar a correr en dirección al hospital—. Resiste Dobe —susurró muy preocupado.

 

**~.o0o.~**

 

Después de un rato Sasuke llego al hospital y para su suerte Tsunade estaba allí, así que con desesperación se le acercó y le mostro el estado en el que se encontraba Naruto. Tsunade en cuanto vio a Naruto inconsciente se preocupó mucho y exigió con la mirada una muy buena explicación.

 

—El solo se desmayó de repente y no reacciona —explicó Sasuke muy preocupado.

— ¿Solo se desmayó?, ¿no se ha sentido mal? —preguntó Tsunade mientras veía al blondo.

—A decir verdad sí, últimamente ha tenido muchos mareos, náuseas y no se ha despegado del inodoro por estar vomitando todo el día —explicó el azabache de manera rápida.

—Al escuchar todo eso Tsunade llevo a Sasuke a una habitación e indico que pusiera al blondo en la camilla, cosa que el azabache hizo de inmediato, luego la rubia le saco sangre a Naruto y comenzó a irse, pero antes de salir le hecho una fría mirada al Uchiha—. Si es lo que creo que es, atente a las consecuencias —amenazó la rubia para después salir y dejar a Sasuke muy preocupado.

—Minutos después Sasuke se olvidó de la amenaza y se acercó al doncel y comenzó a acariciar levemente su mejilla—. Dobe despierta —susurró para después besar la frente de Naruto.

 

**~.o0o.~**

 

Tsunade fue a toda velocidad a examinar la sangre de Naruto y después de dos horas y varias leídas del resultado se alegró mucho por su nieto, pero luego se enfureció con Sasuke y fue corriendo hasta la habitación donde había dejado al par de enamorados y cuando llego, sus gritos no se hicieron esperar.

 

— ¡Maldito Uchiha pervertido! —gritó Tsunade totalmente furiosa mientras agarraba a Sasuke por el cuello de su camisa y lo sacudía fuertemente.

— ¿Qué le pasa vieja borracha? —preguntó el azabache tratando inútilmente de soltarse

— ¿Qué me pasa? —preguntó furiosa, pero tuvo que soltar al azabache cuando escucho la voz de Naruto.

—Oba-chan, ¿qué le haces a Sasuke? y ¿por qué estoy en el hospital? —cuestionó el blondo muy confundido.

—Porque te desmayaste y yo te traje —explicó el azabache aliviado al ver a Naruto despierto—. Te dije que estabas enfermo y no quisiste hacerme caso —lo regaño Sasuke, pero tuvo que callarse cuando Tsunade le dio un Zape en la cabeza.

—Uchiha pervertido, tú eres el culpable de todo esto —dijo Tsunade muy furiosa.

— ¿A qué se refiere? —preguntó molesto el azabache.

—Tsunade lo ignoro y se acercó a Naruto, mientras le sonreía maternalmente—. Naruto lo que tú tienes no es una enfermedad, pero ahora tendrás que cuidarte mucho, comer sano y no hacer ningún esfuerzo —explicó la rubia en tono suave.

— ¿Por qué oba-chan?, ¿qué tengo? —preguntó el blondo muy intrigado.

—Naru-chan estás embarazado —reveló Tsunade mientras sonreía.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Naruto muy sorprendido—. ¡Sasuke seremos padres! —gritó el blondo muy feliz.

—Sasuke al oír las palabras de Tsunade entro en shock, pero salió cuando Naruto le hablo—. Sí lo que digas —murmuró el azabache sin darse cuenta de lo que decía y peor, ni de la forma que lo hacía.

—Cuando Naruto escucho esas palabras y la forma en la que lo dijeron comenzó a llorar—. ¿No lo quieres?, ¿ahora no me vas a querer? —murmuró el doncel entrecortadamente mientras lloraba.

—Sasuke se dio cuenta de lo que hizo y rápidamente se acercó a Naruto y lo abrazo protectoramente—. Lo siento Naruto, es que estaba muy sorprendido que no me di cuenta de lo que hacía —se disculpó muy arrepentido.

— ¿Entonces te alegra la noticia? —preguntó el blondo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

—Claro que me alegra, después de todo, tú la persona que más amo me dará un hijo —dijo un azabache muy sonriente para después besar la frente del rubio—. Me haces muy feliz MI Dobe —susurró el azabache.

—Muy bien Uchiha no te daré tu merecido, porque en estos meses que vienen lo pagaras —dijo la rubia mientras sonreía maléficamente. —Y por lo pronto será mejor que te cases con Naruto lo más pronto posible —sugirió Tsunade en tono serio.

— ¡Oba-chan! —reprochó el blondo sonrojado mientras hacia un mohín.

—Ya le propuse matrimonio y si quiere nos casamos hoy mismo, de hecho ya tengo listos los anillos —respondió Sasuke de lo más normal.

— ¡Teme! —exclamó Naruto muy, pero muy sonrojado.

—Bueno, bueno, no hoy —dijo la rubia—. Te daré tres días para que te prepares todo lo necesario, ya que veo que estás muy urgido —comentó Tsunade muy divertida.

—Eso lo tendré hecho —dijo el azabache mientras sonreía de medio lado.

 

**~.o0o.~**

 

Los tres días pasaron volando y toda Konoha felicito a los novios, claro que a la boda solo asistieron los amigos, casi familia de los recién casados.

Sasuke se salió con la suya, ya que sin que Naruto se enterara, mando a hacer los anillos de oro blanco y como adorno  la forma del símbolo Uchiha con piedras preciosas incrustadas para darle brillo, claro que cuando ya habían dicho el “si” y la Hokage dijo “entreguen los anillos”, Naruto por poco y no se pone el anillo al ver la forma y diciéndole a Sasuke “Teme posesivo”, pero termino con el anillo en el dedo, porque Sasuke lo tomo desprevenido y se lo puso para después darle el beso y hacer oficial su matrimonio.

Después de la boda Naruto se mudó a la casa Uchiha, por petición de su ahora esposo, quien alego que era más conveniente para el pequeño vivir en una casa grande, además de decirle que él quería como veinte hijos, cosa que Naruto respondió un “Teme pervertido lo único que quieres es hacerlo como animal en celo”, para después dejar al azabache con las palabras en la boca.

 

**~.o0o.~**

 

Los meses comenzaron a pasar para la pareja y con ello la panza del blondo iba creciendo hasta el punto de que ya no le quedaba su ropa, además de que cuando iba a visitar a Iruka a la academia los niños le decían gordo, cosa que deprimía al blondo.

 

—Teme, ¿crees que estoy feo? —preguntó el blondo al borde del llanto.

—Pero qué cosas dices, sí tú eres hermoso —dijo el azabache mientras lo abrazaba.

—Pero estoy gordo y hoy mientras visitaba a Iruka-sensei unos niños me dijeron gordo —dijo el blondo muy triste.

—Tal vez, pero aquí está el fruto de nuestro amor —susurró, para después besar el abultado vientre del blondo—. Y por eso te amo mi Dobe —dijo el azabache con una sonrisa sincera.

 

Claro que no todo puede ser color de rosa y eso Sasuke lo descubrió poco después, era ahora cuando entendía las palabras de Tsunade, ya que Naruto tenía varios días con cambios de humor, unas veces lloraba por cualquier cosa, otras le gritaba hasta por abrazarlo.

 

—Dobe ya llegue —avisó el azabache mientras entraba a la casa.

— ¿Dónde estabas? —preguntó el blondo muy enojado mientras fulminaba con la mirada a su esposo.

—En una misión, te lo dije esta mañana, y también te dije que llegaría tarde —explicó el azabache con pesar ya que sabía lo que se avecinaba.

—Cuando dices tarde, uno asume que se llegara tarde y no en la madrugada como lo estás haciendo tú —dijo el blondo muy furioso—. Así que dime, ¿dónde estabas? —volvió a preguntar.

—Ya te lo dije, en una misión —explicó el azabache con cansancio.

—Naruto comenzó a llorar—. Ya no me quieres. Te fuiste con otra persona… —el doncel no dejaba de llorar y gritarle a Sasuke un montón de cosas. Cosas que duraron unas cuantas horas.

 

 

Claro que eso no fue lo único, ya que a Naruto le daban muchos antojos tanto raros como conocidos, pero los que afectaban al azabache eran los que le daban en la madrugada.

 

—Teme —susurró el blondo mientras movía a su esposo para que despierte, cosa que funciono.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó adormilado el azabache.

—Es que tengo antojo de helado de limón con jarabe de chocolate y vainilla —murmuró Naruto, mientras se acariciaba su abultado vientre.

—Sasuke bostezo y se levantó—. Ahora vuelvo Dobe —respondió, para después salir y buscar lo que le habían pedido.

 

Claro que habían cosas que al azabache no le molestaban, al contrario le encantaban, y eso era que el blondo había despertado el gran antojo del apetito sexual, cosa que le fascinaba a Sasuke, no importaba si era en la mañana, en la tarde, en la noche, ni siquiera si era en la madrugada como ahora.

 

—Naruto se removía en la cama muy inquietó y se inquietó aún más cuando Sasuke lo abrazo y lo acerco a él—. Sasuke despierta —susurró el blondo muy sonrojado mientras movía al azabache para que despertara, cosa que hizo en seguida.

— ¿Qué pasa Dobe? —preguntó el azabache algo adormilado.

—Házmelo —suplicó el blondo ligeramente sonrojado.

—… —Sasuke se sorprendió, pero después de ver a Naru, comenzó a besarlo con gula.

—Naruto no quería esperar, así que con desesperación se deshizo de toda su ropa y la del azabache—. Ahora —ordenó el doncel desesperado.

—Sasuke estaba muy divertido y fascinado por ver a Naruto de esa manera, pero decidió hacer lo que le pedían así que le dio tres dedos para que lama, cosa que el blondo hizo en seguida y cuando ya estaban húmedos los alejo y puso a Naru en cuatro, para tener más acceso en la entrada del blondo—. Voy a meter uno —avisó para comenzar a meter el primer dedo.

—Ahhh~…—gimió Naruto—. Más rápido… —rogó el blondo.

—Tranquilo, primero debo prepararte —dijo el azabache para después meter el segundo dedo y después de un rato metió el tercer y último dedo para después moverlos simulando pequeñas embestidas y después de un rato vio que ya estaba listo así que saco los dedos, tomo su miembro y comenzó a meterlo lenta y cuidadosamente en la entrada de Naruto.

—Ahh…hazlo…ya… —suplicó el blondo.

—Sasuke hizo caso y lo metió por completo de una sola estocada—.  ¿Estás bien? —preguntó preocupado.

—Sí…solo muévete —respondió Naruto desesperado mientras se movía lentamente.

—Sasuke hizo caso y tomo a Naruto de las caderas, para después moverse lentamente para no lastimar ni a su Dobe ni al bebé—. Ahhh~…Naruto sigues tan…estrecho —mencionó el azabache entrecortadamente.

—Ahhh~…muévete…más…más rápido —rogó el blondo.

 

Sasuke obedeció y comenzó a moverse aún más rápido y después de un rato romo el miembro del blondo para comenzar a masturbarlo al ritmo de las embestidas hasta que los dos llegaron al clímax, Naruto se corrió en la cama y Sasuke dentro del blondo.

 

**~.o0o.~**

 

Después de pasar por todo eso, finalmente llego el último mes o mejor dicho el gran día, y por suerte Sasuke descanso ese día y estaba en casa viendo tele con Naruto, hasta que los dolores de parto llegaron.

 

— ¡Ahhh! —gritó el blondo de dolor para después llevar sus manos a su muy abultado vientre.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó el azabache muy preocupado.

—Me duele…ayúdame…duele mucho…Ahhh… —Naruto comenzó a sollozar debido al dolor.

— ¡Naruto! —gritó preocupado el azabache para después tomar a su esposo en brazos y correr con cuidado al hospital.

 

**~.o0o.~**

 

Cuando Sasuke llego vio a Tsunade a punto de irse, pero la llamo y le dijo el estado de Naruto, cosa que alarmo a la Hokage, quien llamo a algunos médicos para que la ayuden y se llevaron al blondo directamente a urgencias que por desgracia Sasuke no pudo estar con él, porque lo sacaron, así que de mala gana se quedó afuera esperando noticias.

Pasaron varias horas y el azabache no sabía nada de Naruto ni de su hijo y ya estaba muy ansioso por recibir noticias por las cuales no tuvo que esperar mucho porque Tsunade salió y se le acerco mientras sonreía enormemente.

 

— ¿Qué paso?, ¿están bien?, ¿fue niño o fue niña? —preguntó el azabache muy nervioso e intrigado, ya que ninguno de los dos quiso saber el sexo del bebé hasta que naciera.

—Felicidades Uchiha, es un varón y está muy sano —dijo la rubia—. Y Naruto, pues está cansado, pero estará bien…si gustas puedes pasar a verlos —sugirió la hokage para después guiar a Sasuke.

—Cuando Sasuke llego a la habitación, Tsunade le dijo que pase para después irse, y cuando el azabache entro, lo que vio lo lleno de una inmensa felicidad, ya que en la cama estaba Naruto quien se veía cansado, pero no por eso borraba la enorme sonrisa que traía en el rostro y encima de su pecho  tenia a un pequeño bulto envuelto en una manta azul, así que el azabache se acercó a sus dos tesoros y le dio un corto beso a Naruto—. Gracias —susurró mientras veía a Naru con ternura.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó el blondo mientras sonreía.

—Por darme a este pequeño, por estar conmigo, por todo —dijo Sasuke muy feliz.

—Teme —murmuró el blondo sonriendo ligeramente sonrojado—. ¿Quieres cargarlo? —preguntó el blondo mientras le daba el pequeño a Sasuke.

—Sasuke tomo en brazos a su pequeño hijo con mucho cuidado, ya que se veía muy frágil, como si se fuera a romper, y cuando lo vio no pudo evitar poner una boba sonrisa, ya que su pequeño se parecía a él en todo, una matita de cabello de color negro azabache, ojitos negros como la noche, piel blanca y delicada como la porcelana y su pequeña frente tenía el ceño fruncido—. Es perfecto —susurró el azabache mientras sonreía bobamente.

—Se parece mucho a ti —mencionó el blondo muy divertido—. ¿Y qué nombre le pondremos? —preguntó intrigado.

—Naruto —respondió el azabache apresuradamente—. El pequeño Naruto —murmuró mientras sonreía.

—Teme, no le podemos poner ese nombre porque yo me llamo así —rebatió el blondo ligeramente sonrojado mientras hacia un mohín.

—Pero es perfecto para él —respondió el azabache mientras le daba un dedo al pequeño que comenzó a apretarlo mientras veía curiosamente a su Oto-san.

—Yo tengo un nombre —dijo el blondo con una sonrisa.

— ¿Cuál es? —preguntó el azabache sin dejar de ver a su pequeño.

—Itachi —contestó Naruto, mientras veía a Sasuke y a su hijo con ternura.

—Sasuke abrió sus ojos completamente y viro a ver al doncel—.  ¿Estás seguro? —cuestionó el azabache sin creerle al blondo.

—Sí, ¿no te gusta? —preguntó desanimado el blondo.

—Claro que me gusta, es más me hace feliz que quieras ponerle el nombre de mi hermano —respondió Sasuke mientras sonreía sinceramente.

—Teme que bueno que te guste —comentó el blondo muy feliz—. Entonces nuestro hijo se llamara Itachi —dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

—Sí, nuestro pequeño Itachi —añadió el azabache mientras se acercaba al blondo y le daba un cálido y tierno beso.

 

 

**Continuará**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que los cambios les hayan gustado, la verdad, estaba demasiado renuente en hacerle algún cambio, puesto que soy de esas personas que ven los errores de su pasado para tratar de mejorar en el futuro, pero como seguían insistiendo con la segunda parte, decidí hacerle un cambio a esta historia también, más que nada, porque aun no entiendo que les atrae tanto de esta historia, si hasta demasiados errores (los cuales ahora digo y describo como horrores) ortográficos :/  
> Pero bueno, la actualización será un capítulo semanal… O sea que 11 largas semanas l@s torturaré para que tengan completa la historia de nueva cuenta :D  
> En fin, si les ha gustado y me lo hacen saber con sus hermosos comentarios, se los agradeceré muchísimo :3  
> En fin, nos leemos pronto   
>  Chau chau (^3-)/


	11. "¡Hokage, Me Enamoré De Mi Dobe"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como habrán notado, decidí guardar la historia e irla publicando de poco en poco (en el caso de Wattpad, pues en Ay, iré haciendo los cambios y en Fanfiction y AO3 iré publicando por primera vez), esto se debe a que he decidido retomar la segunda historia, después de tanta insistencia, claro, no sin antes darle una mega edición a esta historia, pero claro, guardándola y “publicándola” como si fuera la primera vez :D  
> En fin, los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y los demás de mi propias autoría. La historia fue inspirada en viejas películas/historias como "Pulgarcita" y "Almendrita" con un buen toque de RozenDark xD  
> Y sin más que decir, les invito a leer (^3-)/

**"¡Hokage, Me Enamoré De Mi Dobe!"**

 

**~°ɞ°~** **ღ** **~°ɞ°~**

 

Han pasado cinco años desde que Sasuke dijo las palabras, “Hokage encogí a mi Dobe”, y francamente esperaba jamás volver a decir esas palabras. Aunque gracias a ese incidente pudo estar al lado de la persona amada, no importo el tiempo que duro el jutsu de encogimiento, tal vez tuvieron muchos problemas, pero eso solo hizo que su amor se fortaleciera y ahora los dos estaban felizmente casados y para aumentar esa felicidad tenían a un hermoso y travieso hijo de cinco añitos, y uno en camino, porque Naruto lucía una hermosa barriga de dos meses, aunque aparentemente no sería uno sino dos o al menos eso le decía Tsunade por el tamaño del vientre de Naruto, que parecía no de dos meses sino de cuatro; aunque eso no fue lo único que paso, ya que en esos cinco años pasaron muchas cosas.

 

**\---FLASHBACK---**

_El clon de Sasuke llevaba a Sakura de manera que ni siquiera la cargaba, sino que la arrastraba por el suelo, además de estarla torturando con su Mangekyo Sharingan, claro que no la mataba, solo la torturaba, ya que no quería que Naruto se enojara con él y el verdadero Sasuke. Después de pasar todo ese tiempo y camino por fin llego a Konoha así que con agilidad y rapidez llego a la torre del Hokage y allí vio a Tsunade quien al ver el estado de Sakura solo frunció levemente el ceño, pero después se recompuso y se acercó y tomo a la peli rosa de los cabellos, para después lanzarla con fuerza hacia la pared sin llegar a romperla, cosa que hizo que Sakura se despertara y la viera con horror._

_—Haruno Sakura se te revoca el puesto de médico ninja, de hecho ya ni siquiera serás una kunoichi —dijo la Hokage en tono serio mientras se acercaba a Sakura y agarraba con fuerza la bandana que llevaba en el cabello—. Por lo que ya no necesitaras esto nunca más —con furia le arrebató la bandana, para después usar toda su fuerza y partirla en mil pedazos—. Me avergüenza haber sido tu maestra, eres escoria, no peor que eso. Tu ni siquiera deberías existir, pero por desgracia estas aquí y yo fui tu maestra y como tu maestra, no como Hokage que soy no te enviare a prisión, pero iras al manicomio, en una habitación de máxima seguridad, sin derecho al contacto con otras personas, es más ni siquiera podrás salir de tu habitación y como se lo fuerte y talentosa que eres tendré que tomar cartas en el asunto —dijo para después hacer un movimiento de manos y luego darle a Sakura en el estómago—. Este jutsu fue para que pierdas tu fuerza y ya no puedas utilizar tu chakra por lo que de ahora en adelante tú eres una loca común y corriente. Ya pueden pasar —ordenó la rubia y después dos ambus entraron y se llevaron a Sakura que estaba ida por haber recibido ese castigo._

_—Sakura salió del shock al sentir que se la estaban llevando—. No por favor, se lo suplico no me haga esto, no volveré a hacer nada malo, pero por favor tenga piedad —suplicó, pero nadie le hizo caso._

**\---FIN DEL FLASHBACK---**

 

Desde ese entonces Sakura se encuentra en el manicomio más loca que antes. La soledad puede llegar a ser lo peor del mundo y ella lo había descubierto demasiado tarde.

 

**~.o0o.~**

 

Sasuke y Naruto no fueron los únicos que hicieron su vida, ya que tanto en Konoha como en Suna descubrieron que Naruto no era el único doncel en el mundo.

Primero con Sai y Gaara que poco después de que el hijo de Sasuke y Naruto naciera, dieron la noticia de que Gaara tenía unos tres meses de embarazo y ahora tienen a un hermoso doncel llamado Sora, que curiosamente se llevaba muy bien con el pequeño Itachi, cosa que alegraba a Naruto y a Gaara y que molestaba a Sasuke y a Sai.

 

—Oto-san algún día me casare con el lindo Sora-chan —avisó el pequeño Itachi con una sonrisa, haciendo sonrojar al pequeño doncel y enojar a los dos mayores.

—No lo creo hijo, tal vez se te pegue lo estúpido y quedes como esa copia barata —contestó Sasuke de muy mala gana.

—O tal vez tu hijo le pegue lo estúpido a mi pequeño y quede como tú Uchiha bastardo —dijo Sai de muy mala gana.

—El pequeño Itachi comenzó a reír y se acercó a Sora—. Ves te dije que si decía eso, nuestros padres comenzarían a divertirnos —dijo el pequeño azabache muy entretenido viendo pelear a los mayores.

—El pequeño doncel de cabello largo hasta lo hombros y pelirrojo, de ojos negros y piel ligeramente blanca solo negaba—. Itachi-kun no tienes remedio —susurró el pequeño que también comenzó a reír.

 

**~.o0o.~**

 

Claro que no fue la única pareja que dio muchas sorpresas, ya que lo que puso el grito en Konoha, fue descubrir que un año antes Kakashi e Iruka habían adoptado a un niño muy parecido al peli café y por temor a las miradas desaprobatorias habían ocultado al niño y su relación, hasta que se enteraron del embarazo de Naruto, así que decidieron salir a la luz.

Aunque hubo otra pareja que sorprendió mucho a Konoha, la de Chouji e Ino, que aunque vieron la boda y ahora veían al pequeño de cuatro años, peli rubio, de ojos azules correr y comer y a la pequeña de un año, rubia de ojos azules en brazos de su padre, todavía no se lo creían, ya que conocían muy bien los gustos y exigencias de la Yamanaka.

Otra persona que hizo su vida fue Hinata, quien durante una misión conoció a un ninja de otra aldea y los dos se enamoraron a tal punto de que después de un año se casaron y ahora los dos, tenían a un pequeño de cabello café claro y ojos lila, al que le pusieron Neji en honor a su difunto tío.

Shikamaru, pues era más que obvio que se casaría con Temari, y es aquí donde sale la ironía, ya que él siempre decía, “es problemático estar con una mujer que siempre está peleando” o “las mujeres son problemáticas” y es así como termino, casándose con Temari y teniendo ahora a un pequeño de tres años que se parecía a él y una pequeña de dos años que se parecía a Temari.

Otra pareja que pues no sorprendió mucho fue la de Rock Lee y Tenten quienes se casaron y ahora tenían a una niña que se parecía a su madre solo que con el carácter explosivo de su padre cosa que cansaba demasiado  a Tenten.

Claro que Shino y Kiba no se quedaron atrás y también descubrieron que el Inuzuka era doncel cuando tuvieron la sorpresa de descubrir sobre el embarazo de Kiba por lo que los dos se casaron y ahora tenían a un hermoso doncel igualito a Kiba, pero con el carácter de Shino.

Y eso fue lo que paso en esos largos cinco años, desde embarazos sorpresas a parejas poco creíbles, claro que eso no le importaba a Sasuke en lo más mínimo.

 

**~.o0o.~**

 

Ahora Sasuke se encontraba en el comedor disfrutando de la deliciosa comida que preparo su Dobe porque Naruto tuvo que aprender a cocinar, y a lado de Sasuke se encontraba Itachi disfrutando del ramen que su Oto-chan preparo especialmente para él, ya que aunque el pequeño Itachi se parecía a Sasuke en apariencia, en carácter y gustos se parecía a Naruto, pero lo que aliviaba al azabache era que al parecer sus pequeños se parecerían a él ya que a Naru le daban antojos de cosas naturales, cosa que lo aliviaba.

 

—“Me alegro haber dicho aquellas palabras, porque sin ese, Hokage encogí a mi Dobe, creo que no tendría esta familia. Mi familia” —pensó el azabache muy feliz porque gracias a ese incidente tenia lo que más añoraba y hasta más.

**~.o0o.~**

 

Claro que no todo puede ser color rosa porque en un lugar algo alejado de Konoha, se encontraban dos hombres desconocidos, ya que lo único que se veía de ellos era una sonrisa divertida, porque lo demás era cubierto por una capucha negra.

 

—Esto será interesante —susurró uno de los extraños con una sonrisa de medio lado mientras veía una foto de toda la actual familia Uchiha, pero a quienes más veía eran a Naruto y su abultado vientre y al pequeño Itachi—. Pronto obtendré mi venganza contra ti, Uchiha Sasuke —susurró el extraño con mucho odio  y rencor en su voz.

— ¡Ay hermanito!, y solo para esto me pediste ayuda, sí que debes estar desesperado por tener en tu poder a ese doncel, pero ni modos, yo prometí ayudarte, pero recuerda que me lo tienes que prestar alguna vez —dijo el otro encapuchado, mientras se relamía los labios. —Y tranquilo que ese Uchiha descubrirá que el jutsu de encogimiento no es el único que puede causar problemas no te parece Daemon —comentó muy divertido.

—El otro por fin revelo su identidad y en efecto ese era nada más y nada menos que Daemon—. Ni que lo digas hermano mayor —susurró el peli plata mientras comenzaba a reír maléficamente.

 

**~.o0o. ~**

 

En un pequeño hotel del país de las Olas se encontraban saliendo un pelirrojo, un peli arena y un pequeño pelirrojo como de unos cinco años, esta familia se dirigía a konoha, ya que el pelirrojo mayor quería que su hijo conociera a su hermano mayor.

 

—Oto-san, ¿crees que Naruto-nii se alegre por conocerme?—preguntó el pequeño muy intrigado.

—Je, por supuesto que sí es, más te apuesto a que también eres tío. —dijo Kurama de lo más normal.

—Kurama —habló en tono de regaño el peli arena.

—Sí, sí, mejor me callo. A veces eres tan pesado Shukaku —mencionó el peli rojo.

—Se acabó estas en abstinencia hasta el mes próximo —sentenció muy molesto Shukaku.

—Oto-san, ¿qué es abstinencia? —preguntó inocentemente el pequeño.

 

Los dos adultos se quedaron helados por la repentina pregunta de su pequeño hijo y decidieron que mejor cambiaban la conversación y hacían que a su hijo se le olvidara esa mala palabra que solo entre ellos conocían.

 

**~.o0o.~**

 

Sasuke se encontraba peleando con su pequeño hijo, quien quería ir a visitar a su amigo que estaba en Konoha, pero como siempre, el azabache mayor no quería que Itachi se juntara mucho con Sora, cosa que molestaba al azabache menor.

 

—Teme Oto-san llévame con Sora-chan o le diré a Oto-chan —amenazó el pequeño azabache mientras hacia un adorable puchero.

—A Sasuke le salió una venita en la frente al escuchar que su hijo le decía Teme—. No hay duda tu eres igual de Dobe que tu papi y por eso eres un Chibi-Dobe —dijo el azabache mayor para después darle a su pequeño hijo un leve golpe en la cabeza.

—Cuando sintió el golpecito a Itachi se le ocurrió algo para así ganar la batalla—. Wuaaa, eres malo Oto-san. Me pegaste duro y cuando se entere mi Oto-chan te va a ir muy mal… —Itachi comenzó a fingir que el golpe le había dolido porque sabía que Naruto era muy, pero muy sobreprotector.

— ¿Cuándo me entere de que? —preguntó el blondo que acababa de llegar y al ver a su bebé llorar se preocupó—. ¿Por qué lloras Ita-chan? —preguntó muy preocupado.

—Sasuke palideció y allí supo que su hijo se había salido con la suya. —Muy bien tu ganas, iremos a ver a Sora —dijo el azabache totalmente molesto por haber perdido.

—Entonces iré a prepararme —avisó muy feliz el pequeño azabache mientras se iba, pero antes de irse vio que sus padres se abrazaban muy cariñosamente, cosa que lo lleno de alegría, pero también de envidia—. “Desearía ser tan grande como mi Oto-san, tal vez así podría estar siempre con Sora-chan” —pensó el pequeño azabache, pero decidió dejarlo de lado y mejor fue a prepararse.

 

Claro que el pequeño Itachi no sabe que a veces los deseos se pueden hacer realidad, aunque a veces no de la forma que uno quiere y eso es lo que muy pronto descubrirá el pequeño azabache, además de que su deseo no solo podría afectarlo a él sino, también a todos los que estén a su alrededor.

 

 

 **FIN** **ɞ** **°~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que los cambios les hayan gustado, la verdad, estaba demasiado renuente en hacerle algún cambio, puesto que soy de esas personas que ven los errores de su pasado para tratar de mejorar en el futuro, pero como seguían insistiendo con la segunda parte, decidí hacerle un cambio a esta historia también, más que nada, porque aun no entiendo que les atrae tanto de esta historia, si hasta demasiados errores (los cuales ahora digo y describo como horrores) ortográficos :/  
> Y pues, eso ha sido todo como bien sabrán. En cuanto a “¡Hokage Agrande A Mi Chibi-Dobe!”, pues como prometí, la historia volverá de nueva cuenta en unos días, espérenla pronto ;)  
> En fin, si les ha gustado y me lo hacen saber con sus hermosos comentarios, se los agradeceré muchísimo :3  
> En fin, nos leemos pronto   
>  Chau chau (^3-)/


End file.
